Custody
by SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool
Summary: AU/OOC Voldemort was defeated in the graveyard. Sirius is a free man, and he and Remus are ready to take Harry home. But Albus shocks them with the arrival of a surprise couple. A heated custody dispute ensues, will Harry ever be the same. warn slash/mprg
1. prologue: graveyard shocker

Harry was sitting in total shock in the headmaster's office. The final task had ended a few hours ago, and with it the war. Lucius and Severus were both in the room, and their lack of marks confirmed it, Harry had destroyed Voldemort once and for all. Cedric who had been killed would be the last victim. Harry had been rescued from the fake Moody, and Barty and the others who had not been killed, were sent off to prison. Harry was pale and shaken from seeing Cedric killed, and from the ceremony as well. If not for the cloaked figure who had whispered to him to give his blood freely, he would never have known how to defeat the man. He assumed the figure had been Lucius or Severus, they had both been there, as spies. Harry was not sure why neither was taking credit, for helping bring down the Dark Lord. He thought Lucius definitely would want it.

Remus was there with Harry, and he had been told that Sirius would come soon. He prayed that they could finally clear Sirius' name and he could go home with his godfather. He hoped he would never have to face his so called relatives again.

Sirius came in the door. "Cub."

Harry ran to him. "Siri."

He hugged Harry. "It's over."

Remus agreed. "And you can come home."

Severus reminded them. "Sirius is still a fugitive."

Sirius bristled. "We can clear that up."

Albus agreed. "You will be a free man."

Harry worried. "But Peter is dead."

Peter had been in the graveyard and had been killed when the cauldron had erupted. They had been counting on him to testify for Sirius. He was the one who could prove that Sirius had not been the secret keeper. And he could also prove that he was the one who had killed all those muggles. Harry had watched Peter die and he had been struck with the realization his dreams may die. He prayed that Albus was not wrong.

Before they could react, the door opened again, and Fudge and a few others came in. Harry could see the real Moody was with them, and an auror named Kingsley. He had heard Arthur speak about the man but had never met him.

The man looked their way. "Sirius Black."

Harry was pale. "He is innocent. I won't allow you to arrest him."

Severus even grudgingly said. "We have proof enough."

Lucius looked at the man. "I have spoken to you of Peter."

Cornelius calmed them. "None of you are under arrest."

Sirius looked at the man. "I already was."

Cornelius handed him papers. "You are a free man."

Sirius gasped at the papers and he could not explain what it felt like. He had been in prison and now on the run for almost two years. He looked at Harry and at Remus. He could offer Harry a home finally and he and Remus could give Harry the life that he deserved. Harry never spoke of it, but they both knew he had been more than neglected with Petunia. They would ensure he came home with them now and he would remain with them. He had been named Harry's guardian, and Remus after him. Remus had been denied when he was in prison, because of his status.

Albus though looked at the three of them and he knew he needed to clarify a few things with them first. Harry would be going home but it would not be with the two of them. He knew the news would be a shock but he was certain it would be a happy one in the end.

Sirius held Harry. "You can come home."

Remus agreed. "Grimmauld is a bit creepy."

Harry shook his head. "As long as I am with you."

Sirius assured him. "We will find another home."

Remus thought. "That one on the coast."

Albus cut in. "You need to pause."

Sirius turned to him. "What do you mean?"

Remus agreed. "Harry will come home."

Albus sighed. "Harry has a home."

Harry was pale. "I am not going back there."

Sirius assured him. "You won't."

Lucius looked at Cornelius. "He will not."

Lucius was family of sorts to Sirius and he would offer some aid. The boy had saved their world, and he had ensured Lucius, his wife and son were safe. Lucius knew the boy believed he helped him, or Severus, but neither had any idea what had happened or who had helped him. But they would help him now. Lucius owed the boy a debt, and though it was barely a start, he would ensure the boy went home.

Cornelius agreed with Albus. "He will go home to his family."

Sirius growled. "We are his family."

Remus pushed. "We are his guardians."

Albus shook his head. "No."

Harry looked at him. "I am not going back to Petunia. I won't."

Albus assured him. "That was not who I meant."

Sirius reminded the old man. "Harry has no other blood family."

Albus motioned to the door. "But he does."

Shock ran through the room when two figures came in through the doors. They were both in robes like death eaters, but they did not have the masks. Harry realized one of them looked to be the same one who had helped him in the graveyard. He realized that it had not been the two spies. Confusion turned to real shock, when the two figures pushed back their hoods, and revealed their identities.

Harry looked into the faces of his parents. "Mum….Dad…" He fainted in shock.


	2. cold reunion

Sirius was in total shock as he saw the couple in the door. Luckily his auror instincts cut in, and he managed to catch Harry when he fainted. Ignoring the couple and his own shock, he scooped Harry up, and carried him to the couch. He knew some of it was what happened in the graveyard, but he could not blame Harry. He was having trouble himself dealing with the couple being in the room. Part of him wanted to believe he was imagining things and the couple were not real. James and Lily could not have been alive all this time. They would not have abandoned their son. They would not have allowed him to rot in prison for their murder. There had to be something wrong with all of this.

Lily looked at her little boy and her heart was aching for him. She had been so happy when Voldemort was destroyed and his men taken down. She knew it meant she could come home and she could see her son again. She needed to see and hold him, and James was little better.

She moved to go to him. "Harry."

Remus got between them. "No."

James tried. "Moony."

Remus snarled. "Step back."

Sirius focused on Harry. "Cub."

Harry came around. "Siri."

Sirius kissed his head. "Okay cub?"

Harry was pale. "I thought I saw…."

Lily cut in. "Harry, we're here."

James nodded. "Yes Prongslet."

Remus stopped them again. "You are going nowhere near him."

Lily reminded him. "He is our son."

James agreed. "We have been away too long.'

Remus actually snarled. "My words exactly."

Remus knew they were James and Lily, this was no trick. Even if they had used a potion, he could have known their scent, so close to a moon. He was just as shocked as Sirius and Harry were. He was angry, not for himself, but for the two he loved on the couch. He thought about Harry, how he had grown up and all he suffered, because he thought his parents were dead. And Sirius, who had rotted in prison, because of them. It was two days to the full moon, and Moony was coming out. Moony recognized Harry as his cub, and Sirius as his pack, and he was protective.

James knew the tone and he kept his wife back even though they were both shocked and confused. He had no idea why they were reacting like this. He was sure it was a shock, but surely they would be happy that he and Lily were alive and home now.

Harry looked at them. "How?"

Albus motioned to the others. "We should leave them in peace."

Cornelius and the aurors left. "We will return tomorrow."

Harry looked at them. "I thought you were dead."

Lily knelt. "We had to make it look that way."

James agreed. "It was safer."

Sirius snarled. "For who?"

Lily tried. "We were protecting you."

James held her. "We have been spies."

Remus eyed them. "Spies?"

James nodded. "Albus thought it would help the war."

Harry was shaking. "And me?"

Lily tried to touch him. "You were safer without us."

"Safer? Safer? You left me with Petunia."

She knew her sister, she knew her sister hated magic, and that would not be good for Harry. He thought of the dementors, and hearing his mum screaming. He didn't understand how he heard that and he demanded to know. The couple admitted the memories were false, and had been placed by Albus. James had not been home, and Lily had not been killed but simply knocked out with a cruciatus, by Voldemort. Harry had not survived due to her love, but by his family blood, they were Gryffindors. Albus had thought it best the world think the couple dead. James as an auror, and Lily in the department of mysteries, had been turned into spies. It was not safe for their son, so they had left him. It had been the hardest thing they had to do, but they had seen what was needed. They had a job to do, and were sure Harry would understand with time.

Harry looked at the marauders and he wondered if they had known his parents were alive. But he could see from both their shock, and their anger, that they hadn't known any of this either. Harry looked at Sirius, and if not already angry for himself, he was for Sirius.

He looked at Sirius. "He was in prison."

Sirius tried to calm Harry. "Harry…."

James sighed. "It is a shame but…."

Remus snarled. "Shame? He spent over a decade with dementors for killing you."

Lily was pale. "We could not come back."

"You could have revealed it was Peter." Harry demanded.

Sirius looked at Albus. "So much for saying you couldn't help."

Albus sighed. "I had to honor their wishes."

Harry demanded. "How could you? If you didn't want me, why not let me have him?"

Lily was upset. "I have always wanted…."

"You abandoned me for thirteen years. Don't you dare tell me you wanted me."

James stood as Harry had. "We didn't abandon you. You won't talk to your mother….."

Harry spat. "My mother died. The woman who hid from me…."

James tried to grab him. "We are your parents. We love you."

"So much you abandoned me. You left Siri in prison. You let me be…."

All those years with Petunia rung through his head. All the times they had beat him for using magic. He had no control, he didn't know he was a wizard, or how to stop what he had been doing. The woman had hated magic, but she had hated him more, because she blamed him. She had blamed him for the death of her sister. She had blamed him over and over, as they did things to him, and Lily was alive.

Harry was shaking. "They hit me. They….they did….They did things to me. You let them."

Lily ached. "Harry, I never knew it would go that far I swear."

"Did you come back even once to check on me? Even once?"

James admitted. "No. We were away on important work."

Lily tried. "Albus assured us you were safe."

Harry spat. "Not like he ever checked."

James tried to calm him. "You will come home and we will…."

Harry pulled away. "I am going nowhere with you."

Lily reminded him. "We are your parents."

"And have custody of you."

Albus tried to calm it. "I am sure if you give them time, you will be happy."

Harry looked at the marauders. "I am going with them."

Sirius held Harry when he came into his arms. "You are."

James reminded the man. "You have no say."

Lucius shared a look with Severus. Neither man knew really why they cared but they were shocked by all of this. Severus had loved Lily as a sister, and could not believe she had lied to him. He thought she was a born mother and would have thought so much better of her than this. Lucius thought of one thing that could help Harry and keep him from being sent home with them. He just hoped the boy would listen.

He whispered to Harry. "Claim dominus emancipato."

Harry looked at him in confusion. "What?"

Lucius didn't have time to explain. "If you want to go with Sirius, do."

Harry had never heard the term and he had no idea what it meant. He didn't know if or why he should trust Lucius in any of this. He was desperate though for some way to not go with this couple. He had spent most of his life wishing his parents were alive, but not like this. He had thought he was luckier than Neville, Neville's parents alive, but not there. He was starting to feel in the same boat.

Harry took a deep breath and decided to trust Lucius. "I claim dominus emancipato."

**AN: So Lily and James are back and not getting the warm welcome they hoped.**

**What did Lucius just do, and will it help Harry from not going home with them?**

**Keep Reviewing.**


	3. dominus emmancipato

Harry had no idea what he had said and was concerned. He had never trusted Lucius and had no idea why he had suddenly chosen to. For all he knew he could have just agreed to marry the man. He doubted it but his mind was not thinking rational. For one moment that actually sounded better to him. He was reminded the man was married, both he and his wife were spies. Besides he knew enough Latin, or so he believed, to know those words were not close. He just wished they learned more Latin then just to cast spells in classes. He just prayed whatever it was, worked.

Lily, James and Albus shared a shocked look when Harry said the words. They had been surprised enough when Harry had been so upset. They were sure he would want to come home with them. But this shocked them and they had no idea how Harry even knew about it.

James stared. "What did you say?"

Harry was calm. "I claim dominus emancipato."

Lily stepped in. "You can't."

James agreed. "You aren't old enough."

Harry was confused. "Old enough?"

Remus understood. "To claim emancipation."

Sirius was pale. "I was younger."

Albus reminded him. "Your parents never contested it."

Lucius said quietly. "Age does not matter."

James turned on him. "Stay out of this Malfoy."

Lily agreed. "You have no part."

Lucius shrugged. "Law was always a hobby."

Harry looked to him. "What do you mean?"

Lucius explained. "You claimed emancipation on the basis of mastership."

The laws had been put in place hundreds of years ago. Many heirs inherited the estate before they came of age. Their guardian would have usually served as trustee until they came of age. There were times though that the trustee abused their powers though. If the heir was within six months of turning fifteen, they could claim dominus emancipato. It would allow them to take control of their own estate into their hands.

Lily and James shared a look and they knew that Lucius was right about that. They were concerned and turned to Albus for some kind of help. Albus was not worried at all. Lucius had overlooked the obvious flaw in his little plan it seemed.

Albus cleared his throat. "Harry simply cannot claim it."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

James understood. "He is not a lord."

Lily smiled. "With James alive, he has not inherited an estate."

Albus looked at Sirius. "Or yours."

Sirius sighed. "I could…."

James laughed. "Die? I highly doubt my son would want that."

Harry was shaking. "No."

Lucius cleared his throat. "No one need die."

Albus was irate. "You have interfered enough."

Remus looked at Lucius. "What do you mean?"

Lucius reminded Sirius. "Harry inherited part of the Potter estate already."

James smirked. "A trust fund from my father does not count."

"But a manor and a sizable estate from your Uncle, does." Sirius realized.

"Uncle?" Harry was so confused.

Sirius smiled. "Charlus Potter."

Harry thought. "He was my Uncle?"

"Great Uncle. He was William's brother."

William and Charlus Potter had both married much later in life. Charlus had married Dorea Black, Sirius' Great Aunt. Dorea and Sirius' grandfather Pollux were sister and brother, though Dorea was closer in age to her niece. Dorea and Charlus had a son but their son had died as a toddler. Charlus and his wife both inherited a home and a sizable amount of money. They had named Harry their heir before they had died. For the emancipation, he didn't require a title, simply a sizable inheritance and at least one home. He had two.

Harry's vault was not his inheritance, it wasn't even his main trust. It was what he had been given access to, with James still alive. He had a more substantial trust from William, as well as the money from Charlus. Charlus' money he would come into when he was eighteen, or with this.

James looked at Albus. "Do something."

Albus thought. "He still needs a guardian."

Remus growled. "He is emancipated."

Sirius agreed. "You have lost."

James smirked. "He is too young."

Albus nodded. "He may have control of his estate, but he can't live on his own till seventeen."

Lily smiled. "And he needs to be with family."

Harry yanked away as she tried to touch him. "You are not family."

James reminded him. "It is us, or Petunia."

Sirius held Harry. "Never."

Lucius cleared his throat. "The estate was left to him by both Charlus and Dorea."

Albus smirked. "What matter is that?"

"It means a member of either family can serve as his guardian." Severus actually answered.

Lucius finished. "And since he has been emancipated, the choice is Harry's."

Forms arrived from a ministry elf. "For Master Harry to sign."

James tried to stop Harry. "Think about this. You are my son, I could…."

Sirius stepped in. "You can't cut Harry off, he is the last of your line."

Harry signed the papers. "I would rather be penniless anyways."

Lucius pointed. "There should be a section about your guardian."

Harry said it out loud as he signed. "Sirius Black."

Sirius was right, James could not cut Harry off as heir, any more than Orion could him. Orion had when Regulus was alive, but he inherited when his brother died. Orion could only name another heir if he had no children. Harry had his money though from Charlus, and he was Sirius' heir. Even if James and Lily had other kids, and cut him off, Harry didn't care. He didn't care about the money, or title, he wanted none of it.

Sirius led him out. "You will stay with us in our guest room tonight. We should remain for the memorial."

* * *

Harry had spent the night with Sirius and Remus in a guest room near Gryffindor. He didn't want to go back to the dorms as he couldn't face his friends yet. It had been a few rough hours and he had no idea how to tell the others. All he knew was that he was going home with the marauders. He doubted Albus and his so called parents would give up though. But he had no intention of ever going back to them.

He was woken in the night by a series of bad dreams, both from the graveyard, and his so called parents. He had a hard time getting back to sleep, and he felt uncomfortable in his skin. In the morning he was accompanied to the memorial by the marauders.

After Hermione came and hugged him. "We were so worried."

Ron agreed. "Where were you mate?"

Harry motioned. "I stayed with them last night."

Hermione looked at Sirius. "Happy you are free."

Ron agreed. "You get to go home with them right?"

Harry nodded. "Thanks to Malfoy."

Hermione was confused. "What do you mean?"

Ron agreed. "What do you owe him?"

Harry shocked them. "My parents are alive."

Hermione was agape. "Alive? How? What?"

Ron thought he joked. "Not funny mate."

Harry sighed. "I wish I was."

Fred had come over. "They were prisoners?"

George nodded. "Must have been."

Harry took a deep breath and explained what had happened the night before. He had no idea where his so called parents had been. They had told him nothing other than they had been spies. He knew he had not given them a chance to tell him any specifics but he didn't care to hear either. He had no idea why they had needed to spy when the war had ended. And he could not forgive them for allowing him to think they were dead. He could see the shock in his friends when he told them, and he hoped they would support him. As they pulled him into hugs, the twins as well, he knew he should not have doubted them. Ron looked ready to hex someone, and the twins were upset two marauders were rats.

The marauders were reluctant but they put Harry on the train after the memorial. They thought it would do him some good to be with his friends. Harry shocked the twins when he found them down the train later. He had been thinking about something.

He took something. "I want you to have this."

Fred was confused. "This?"

"My winnings from the tournament. Cedric's share too."

George shook his head. "No."

"You earned it mate." Fred said.

Harry pushed. "I have enough. I know you want to start a store."

Fred looked at the money. "Maybe mum was right."

Harry was shocked. "Did you take a blow?"

George sighed. "Our idols not so much idols."

Harry reminded them. "Sirius and Moony are still two marauders."

Fred agreed. "We always said we'd blow Zonko's out of the water."

Harry pushed the money forward. "This will be a good start."

George hugged him. "We will pay you back."

Harry shook his head. "No. Just make a success out of it."

The twins promised when they graduated, they would do just that. Them graduating though was something Harry insisted on. He would not face Molly if the twins dropped out as they had the money now. She would have a hard enough time with them opening the joke shop. The twins both promised that they did not plan to give their mother a heart attack like that. Besides another year would give them time to try out their products.

Harry was confused when they got off. "What are they doing here?"

Hermione saw. "Wow you do look like your….like him."

Ron nodded. "But her eyes."

Harry grumbled. "Maybe I can look into a blood adoption."

James came over. "There you are Harry."

Lily smiled. "We would like to meet your friends."

Harry stepped back. "Stay away from me."

Hermione agreed. "We have met his true dads."

James turned to her. "Hermione I believe."

Harry smirked. "Albus give you a lesson last night? We both know you didn't bother to learn before."

Lily was pained. "Harry, if you give us a chance to explain…."

Sirius' voice came. "I believe my cub said to back off."

Harry went into Sirius' arms. "Siri."

Remus reminded the couple. "He is coming home with us."

James growled. "This isn't over. We will get our son."

Lily looked at Harry. "You need a mum."

Sirius smirked. "Andromeda will be happy to offer any maternal side I lack."

James sighed. "She is a good woman but Harry needs his mother."

He needed his mother? Harry could have almost laughed at that if he had not been so angry at the couple. He had needed his mother when he was a baby. He had needed his mother in his life for the past thirteen years. He had needed her and not being left on Petunia's doorstep as a baby. There were times, so many times, he had looked at his friends and missed having a mum. But this woman wasn't his mum and never would be.

Lily just tried. "Harry, you need your mum, your real mum. Come home, I promise…."

"You have the audacity to call yourself a mother." An irate voice came from behind.

**An: So dominus emancipato explained. Charlus and Dorea Potter had a son some think is James, but he was not blasted from the tree, as James would have been when he wed a muggle born. His parents were also said to have been elderly when they died, and Dorea was only in her fifties. Seems more likely the couple was related to James, so I made them his Aunt and Uncle.**

**If you want to see Lily have her head served up on a silver platter, and I am sure we all do, REVIEW. Thanks for all the support so far.**


	4. train station

Lily was shocked by the words and for a moment didn't even turn around. She almost felt if she took her eyes from her son, he would leave. She could see from the looks on the marauders, they wanted to go. She needed time with her son so she could convince him to come home with them. Her son was hurt and she knew that it would take some time, but he would come to his senses. He had been taught well by Albus about duty. Albus had instilled on him the role he had as the boy who lived. He would understand that his parents also had a role to play in all of this as well. Sacrifices sometimes had to be made. Lily had to give up her son and Sirius had to be in prison. Now they were back and Sirius was free, and she thought that everything would clean up. Sirius was a child, he would eventually realize that they had simply done what they had to do.

Molly stood behind the woman and she could not believe her ears. She had been warned by the marauders about Lily and James being back. To no surprise, she was told Harry was upset and refusing any contact with the couple. Molly's mother bear side was coming out.

Molly was upset. "Get your hands off of him."

Lily turned. "Molly."

Harry looked at her. "Mrs. Weasley."

Molly touched Harry's cheek. "Are you okay?"

Harry was shaking. "I just want to go."

Molly kissed him. "I am sure you will come to the Burrow soon."

Lily stopped. "We are not done."

Molly turned. "Oh you are Done here."

Lily was irate. "I don't know when you had a say in the matter."

Molly spat. "The woman who has been in Harry's life for than 10 minutes in the past thirteen years, put up their hand."

Lily pointed out. "I had a duty."

"Yes, I agree. You had a duty to your son."

"Not all of us are stay at home moms to a brood of children."

"Don't even compare yourself to a working mum. They don't come home every dozen years or so."

Lily reached for Harry. "Harry, let's go talk in quiet for a bit."

Harry tried to pull away. "No."

Molly slapped the woman. "Get your hands off of him."

James tried to step in. "Don't talk to my wife like that. You don't know what you are talking about."

Arthur grabbed James when he went to get at Molly. "Don't think about it."

James laughed. "You think I am scared of you."

Arthur shrugged. "My wife could take on a pack of wolves for one of our children."

Molly added. "And Harry is one."

Harry looked at the couple and he could admit the words meant so much to him. He had always felt welcome in their home and family. The sweaters that Ron had been embarrassed by, had meant the world to Harry. He felt like he was a part of the family when at the Burrow. Molly had always held back a bit. She had known she was not his mother, and had not wanted to step on the memory of his mother. She had offered him love and care, while respecting the memory of Lily. Her anger boiled over when she realized that so called mother had been alive all this time.

Lily reminded her. "He is not Yours. He is Mine."

Molly reminded her. "He is not a possession."

"I gave birth to him."

Molly spat. "The one good thing you did."

Lily looked ready to slap her. "I don't deserve this."

"You deserve more. What you don't deserve is a son like Harry."

Lily flushed. "James and I are back. You and Arthur can go run back to that hovel you call home, and raise your own kids."

James agreed. "Probably using our son to keep the house from falling over. I remember seeing it when…"

Arthur actually slugged him. "I have never taken a coin from or for your son."

James rubbed his jaw. "Why else would you take him in? It's not like you need another child."

Molly smiled at Harry. "Because he needed a home, and we love him."

Harry hugged her. "I love you too."

Lily grabbed Harry. "He will soon come and realize who his true mother is."

A voice rang through. "Would that be the one who left him with the milk?"

Lily was confused. "Tunie?"

Petunia was standing behind them and this time they were all confused. Petunia had certainly been informed Harry would not be coming home. Not that the house was ever home, but Harry would never got there again. The woman would certainly be thrilled never to see him again. The more shocking surprise was where she was. Muggles could come through the barrier with help, Hermione's parents did, to pick her up. Molly and Arthur always brought them through. Harry had always been met though on the other side by the couple.

For the second time Lily was slapped. "How could you?"

James growled. "After what you did to our son, we should ask you."

Petunia smirked. "Treated him like the piece of trash you obviously thought him to be."

Lily was irate. "I trusted you with my son."

Petunia corrected her. "Tricked me into thinking you dead, so I'd be forced to take him you mean."'

Lily was pale. "He needed to be with family."

Petunia laughed. "And what was wrong with his Mother and Father?"

Arthur smirked. "Not that they can call themselves that."

James took a step towards Petunia. "After what you and your husband did to my son, I should…."

Petunia laughed. "Offered him a bed to crawl into after bad dreams."

Harry shook. "Dreams were after."

Petunia looked at James. "I never thought much of you, didn't realize what scum you really were. Or turned my sister into."

James was furious. "You dare call me scum? You and your husband….."

Petunia didn't back down. "We fed him and housed him. Better than you did."

Arthur grunted. "First time I ever agreed with you."

Petunia went to leave. "Just glad Mum and Dad are dead, and didn't see what their precious Lily turned into."

Lily was confused when she was gone. "How did she…."

Severus stood behind them. "Oh, I thought it was time for a reunion."

Lily stared in shock at the man she had once called friend. "You? Why?"

Severus spat. "Harry and the marauders are not the only ones you lied to."

He had loved her as a sister, and he had trusted her more than most. He had been willing to protect Harry for her sake and her sake alone. He could not believe she had allowed him to believe she was dead. He had been a spy and he could have been told. He was furious at what she had done, and even for Harry as well. He decided Petunia deserved to know and was happy to help Petunia have a little reunion with her sister.

Lily looked around when he was gone. "Where did Harry go?"

* * *

When Petunia and Lily were at it, Sirius and Remus had slipped away with Harry. He was shaken and pale, and needed to get out of there. His so called parents had been rough enough on him. Seeing his so called Aunt who raised him, was the last straw. They knew he had been abused and neglected before. But from her words, they knew it was so much more. They needed to get Harry to talk about it but they could not push him too much. They were just happy that Molly had been there and reassured Harry with her love. Harry was going to need them all. Sirius had said Andromeda could offer some mothering instead of Lily. He had forgotten until now, the most obvious choice to offer that side. He had no doubt though that the females in his life would be happy to help. And considering where they were headed, even Narcissa was included.

Harry was pale and just wanted to get away from there. He was a bit confused though when they were taking the bus. He was reminded they had mentioned a home on the coast and assumed they were going there. He was confused when they got off in the Lake District.

Harry asked. "Where are we?"

Remus explained. "The order has access to Grimmauld."

Harry understood. "Albus and my…..them."

Sirius put a hand on him. "I am sorry they…."

Harry cut them off. "I thought you said the coast."

Remus nodded. "The house needs to be made ready."

Sirius agreed. "We will stay here for a few days."

Harry wondered. "Where is here?"

Sirius was pale. "I promise it's only a few days."

Harry panicked. "Not Potter…"

Remus assured him. "We wouldn't."

Harry pushed. "Where are we?"

Sirius took a deep breath. "Malfoy Manor."

Harry was stunned. "This is a joke right?"

Remus shrugged. "They are family."

Andromeda and Ted had a three bedroom home and would have been happy to have guests. But right now they thought Harry may need a bit of space. Andromeda and her husband, and even Tonks, were here at the manor. Because of Sirius, they all considered Harry to be family. Sirius had been reluctant when Lucius offered but he knew it was for the best. Harry would need a lot of support and love right now. And they knew he could not be disturbed here. They would visit the Weasleys and move to the coast soon, they assured him.

Harry was wary and not sure about this but let himself be taken up towards the manor. The only comfort was the wards on the manor. His parents, and his Aunt had left him more shaken than the graveyard. He didn't know how he was expected to feel.

The family was in the den. Lucius met them. "Welcome Harry."

Harry kept his distance. "Thanks."

Sirius reminded him. "They are family."

Remus kissed him. "Only a few days."

Sirius motioned. "This is my cousin Annie, and her husband Ted."

Harry turned to the couple. "Siri has told me about you."

Andromeda smiled. "I don't know if I should like the sounds of that."

Tonks came and turned her hair blue. "He better have told you about me."

Sirius tried to be serious. "I can't remember, maybe at some point, Toni right?"

Harry managed a tiny smile. "Tonks."

Narcissa noticed. "Why don't we show you to a room?"

Andromeda agreed. "Settle in before dinner."

Harry was relieved. "Thanks."

Remus went to take him. "We could all use some."

Sirius stayed when Andromeda led them. He looked at Lucius. "Thanks."

Lucius shook his hand. "Narcissa had a point, Harry is a Black, and needs you all."

The stay there was temporary but Harry would have the family. Sirius was Harry's legal guardian and his family. He had a slight adoption of Harry done when he was a baby, to name him heir to the title. He was considering if he should adopt him out right. He would never push it though. He knew Harry was hurt and never wanted to see his parents. But he would also never put any pressure on his godson.

Narcissa punished open a door. "This has been made up for you."

Harry looked in. "Thanks."

Andromeda motioned. "We will leave you."

Remus stayed. "Cub."

Harry sunk down on the bed. "I am okay."

Remus sat with him. "You aren't."

Harry was shaking. "Both of them."

Remus kissed his head. "You will never see Petunia again."

Harry was white. "I thought…."

Remus soothed him. "Harry if you need to talk about…."

Harry was confused. "Talk?"

"About what she said. About the bed."

Harry jerked away. "No. No."

Remus held him. "I will never push. Just know I am here if you need me."

Harry rested his head against the man. "You are."

Remus just held him. "Many people are. Everyone downstairs. And the Weasleys."

Harry was amazed. "Molly slapped her."

Remus laughed a little. "Aye, she did."

"I never seen her….I never thought…"

Remus just smiled. "She is a mother bear when it comes to her cubs."

Harry just rested against him. "I am not."

Remus kissed his curls. "Oh yes you are."

Harry shook his head. "Why would she want me? My own mum didn't."

Remus sighed and he knew this would be hard to convince Harry of. He had no idea how to explain it to himself. He had no idea how James and Lily could abandon their own son. Or allow the marauders and Severus to think they were dead as well. Lily had loved her son when he was born and always said she wanted to be a mum. She would never be a stay at home mum but this had been so much different. He was angry that Severus had brought Petunia. Lily deserved it and Severus had been right, just not in his timing. Harry hadn't needed to face the woman.

Remus assured him. "She loves you, both she and Arthur consider you a son. And so do me and Siri. I promise you that will never change. Never."

**AN: Hope I delivered. Thank you so so much for all the amazing support, I hope it continues.**


	5. bad dreams

Harry was relieved to be with the marauders even if staying at Malfoy Manor. He had been assured it would only be for a few days' time. He assumed Lucius had been the one to help keep him from going with Them. And he wanted a chance to get to know Andromeda and Tonks. He just wanted to be with the marauders even if they had to stay here. They were the closest thing to parents he had felt in a long time. Other than Molly and Arthur, but as much as he loved them and wanted to be close, this was where he wanted to be. Or at least who he wanted to be with, the location would be better, when they moved in a few days. Harry was reminded it was far better than where he had lived in the past.

Harry had been reluctant but he had gone down to dinner. He had found that the others had been joined by Draco and Severus. He had not seen them earlier he realized. It seemed Draco had left the train station with Professor Snape, and had come home in time for dinner.

Harry eyed Severus. "Why are you here?"

"I am welcome here Potter."

Draco agreed. "My godfather."

Sirius motioned to Harry. "Let's go eat."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

Remus looked at Severus. "You could have warned us."

Severus reminded him. "I practically live here."

"I was referring to the train station."

"I wasn't certain it would happen."

Remus growled. "You know I don't buy that."

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it?"

Remus snarled. "I will tell you who didn't."

Severus grunted. "Perhaps it wasn't a good idea the boy was there."

"Perhaps?"

Severus smirked. "It had to be done."

Remus grunted. "She deserved it, she hurt us all, but…"

Severus spat. "Speak for yourself."

Remus shook his head. "Who do you think you are fooling Sev?"

They had once been good friends, even after the mudblood comment, he helped Severus become a spy. He knew full well that not even Lucius compared to Lily. Severus had protected Harry out of love for a woman he had considered to be all but his only family. Severus liked to pretend he had no heart but they both knew it wasn't true. Lily had hurt a lot of people and Severus was on that list. He was not one to show his pain. He was one to lash out. And having Petunia there had been the best way for him to. If Harry had not been hurt, Remus may have taken pleasure in it. He had enjoyed watching Molly slap her and Arthur slug him. But Petunia had brought bad memories for Harry.

Severus went into the dining room with them. He could admit perhaps he had acted a bit too soon. He had heard what the boy had said about Petunia in the office. He knew the signs of an abused child all too well, from his own experience and his house.

Remus sat with Harry. "You need to eat something."

Harry barely looked up. "I'm not hungry."

Draco smirked. "Need mummy to spoon feed you?"

Narcissa shot her son a look. "Draco."

Harry cringed. "Never."

Draco goaded him. "Surprised you don't run for a reunion."

Harry looked up and glared. "Rather a reunion with the basilisk."

"A snake? How very non-Gryffindor of you."

Harry smirked a little. "A dead one."

Sirius grumbled. "He doesn't…"

Tonks stopped him. "He is eating."

Sirius was confused. "So?'

Andromeda agreed with her daughter. "He is holding his own."

Ted tended to agree. "Make him feel normal."

Harry wasn't his usual self but he did banter a bit with Draco. When Sirius calmed, he could see they were right. Harry finished his plate of food at the very least. Draco may not have been Harry's choice of dinner talk but it seemed to work. Draco could always get under his skin. And though the last twenty four hours had been rough, it was good for him. Unlike being confronted by his parents, this was normal for him.

After dinner Sirius worried. "Where is he?"

Tonks motioned. "He went out towards the stables."

Remus stopped him. "Let him have some space."

Sirius looked at Severus. "This is you."

Severus grunted. "I have said Petunia was bad timing."

Sirius wanted to pound him. "I know you don't give a care about Harry. But what would you have done if it was Draco?"

Severus smirked. "I'd have focussed on who I am really pissed with."

Sirius was red. "And you don't think it's you?"

"I think I am the easy target."

Sirius went to grab him. "Like I am scared of you."

"Scared to face what, or more accurately, who you are pissed at."

Remus tried to calm Sirius. "He is right."

Sirius was seething. "Right?"

Severus pointed out. "They let you think they were dead."

"They hurt Harry. I am angry…."

"They let you rot in prison and almost be kissed. They kept you from Harry."

Sirius hated to agree. "Yes, but…"

"You want nothing but to be a dad to Harry and they threw that away."

Sirius threw a glass across the room. "Petunia was right, they treated him like trash. And Moony…."

Remus pushed a bit. "And you."

Sirius finally let it out. "Yes, and me, damn it, yes."

Severus actually smiled. "About time mutt."

Sirius looked at him. "Why do you look so pleased?"

Severus shrugged. "Perhaps you can stop attacking the wrong people and put those energies to good work."

Remus smirked. "Suggesting we work together?"

Lucius said. "Who better?"

The three men looked at each other and thought that it was crazy but perhaps. Severus was angry and hurt by what had happened. And the marauders as well. The couple should be made to pay for those they had hurt. For the marauders, the first priority was the boy up stairs. Sirius was pissed, and he could admit it. He had rotted in prison and almost died. But unlike James, he actually put Harry's needs before his own. He would have given up the war for Harry when he was a baby. He would make sure that Harry had the family he had always needed.

Sirius actually offered the man his hand. "At least until those two are dealt with, I guess I can call a truce."

* * *

Harry head headed out into the grounds to get from fresh air after dinner. He could see there was a pool and even some stables. He was not surprised the Malfoys had all of this. He knew he had a manor or a few out there, well he assumed two now, since his so called parents were back. He shook his head and refused to consider them his parents. His parents were dead, they died not when killed, but when they left him. The only parents he wanted, or closest thing to dads he would, were the marauders. He was emancipated, and never wanted to see the others again.

Harry was left in peace for a time but as he went into the stables a few hours later, he realized he was not alone. He turned, expecting to find a marauder or even Draco, but he found neither. He was a bit surprised to find Andromeda there.

Harry looked at her. "Andromeda."

She came to his side. "Lucius has some fine horses."

Harry looked. "I have never been on one."

Andromeda handed him a carrot. "I am certain he'd teach you."

Harry fed the horse. "We won't be here long."

"You may visit."

Harry smirked. "I highly doubt Draco will invite me."

"You are family."

Harry shook. "Not sure I need more."

She put a hand on him. "My cousin and Remus love you."

"And I love them."

Andromeda handed him another as they moved down. "That makes you family."

Harry smiled faintly at her. "You, Ted, and Tonks I can handle."

Andromeda laughed a little. "My sister and her family are nice when you give them a chance."

Harry smirked. "I know your nephew well."

Andromeda shook her head. "You know what he had to be when his parents were spies."

Harry turned away. "They kept him."

Andromeda understood. "His life has always been at risk."

Harry spat. "Don't defend them. They could have given me to Siri if they didn't want me."

Andromeda assured him. "No, I am no more ready to defend them, than Molly."

One thing all the adults in the manor could agree, Lily and James deserved what they got. Even Lucius had ten years of near peace. There were times he had to do some spy work but very little. He had to live a certain lifestyle in public simply, so others didn't guess at what he may be. He always knew his son may be in danger and made certain decisions. Lily and James chose to leave their son for many years. And worse, they allowed him to think they were dead. Andromeda was angry for Harry, but her cousin as well, who had suffered in prison.

Harry could admit the talk with Andromeda did him some good. As he went to bed that night, he hoped to sleep better than the night before. But his dreams were far worse than the night before. It seemed seeing his Aunt had been too much for him.

Remus was heading to bed with Sirius when he heard. "What was that?"

Sirius was confused. "I heard nothing."

Remus had his wolf hearing. "It's coming from Harry's room."

Sirius was confused. "A bad dream? But I don't hear him."

Remus went to open the door. "I do."

Sirius saw Harry thrashing in bed. "A silencing spell?"

Remus nodded as he headed for the bed. "He has hinted he could do them as a child."

Sirius was anxious as Remus tried to wake Harry. "What is wrong?"

Remus turned to him. "Get Severus."

Sirius thought he had grown two heads. "Why?"

Remus motioned. "He can wake Harry."

Sirius was reluctant but he headed for the door. "I hate this."

Remus demanded. "Harry needs to wake."

Sirius left the room. "Hold on cub."

Remus rocked him trying to calm and wake him. "Come on cub, please wake up."

He kept doing it until Severus appeared in the door. It seemed that he had been down in the lab and took Sirius a trip to get him. Severus had a potion in hand but he also sunk down onto the bed. He usually did not use legimency on someone without permission but he knew he had to. Harry was so lost in the dream that they weren't able to get him out of it. He slipped into Harry's dreams, with a reluctant nod from both men. He said nothing when he came out of them, but he was oddly pale. Remus could have almost sworn the man was shaken.

Harry woke slightly. "Moony?"

Remus held him. "It's okay cub."

Harry held to him. "No."

Severus handed a bottle. "To help him sleep."

Harry trembled. "No."

Sirius soothed him. "It will help cub."

Remus nodded. "We can talk in the morning."

Harry reluctantly took it. "It hurt."

Sirius was confused. "What did he mean?"

Remus looked at Severus. "You saw."

Severus shook his head. "It is not my place."

Remus reminded him. "He won't tell us."

Sirius agreed. "You know."

Severus looked at the boy. "Speak to him."

Though Sirius may doubt it, Severus did have high standards when it came to using his skill. He was forced to use it on people as a spy. He may care little for the boy but he had entered his dreams without permission. It had been to help him so he had done it. The boy was not ready to talk about it. He didn't know why he cared other than it would make the boy even more unbearable to live with if he did, or so he told himself. He would not admit he felt guilt for bringing on the dream. Petunia and her husband were to blame, but perhaps he should not have brought her.

All he would say when he went to leave. "Talk to the boy about the bed. It was Both of them."

**An: So Severus and the marauders have managed a truce, at least for revenge. I haven't ruled out legal action against the couple.**

**More Lily and James next chapter, and yes answers about Harry's nightmares.**

**Thank you so much for all the continued support.**


	6. painful tears

Harry was the only one who had been in the bedroom that slept that night. Severus would say it was because he really was a vampire. He would not admit he was perhaps affected by what he had seen. The marauders were both so worried about Harry and what the dreams were. They knew they needed to get him to talk. Sirius thought Severus was just being stubborn but Remus knew he was right. Harry would feel betrayed if the man told what he had seen when he went into the dreams. He would be unhappy enough that the man had used his powers and seen that. If they were going to help, Harry needed to trust them. And if they found out from Severus, they would break that trust, before they even had it.

Harry came around in the morning. He had slept through the night thanks to the potion. Though he felt well-rested, he was a bit groggy still. He didn't remember the night before when he first woke up. But he knew he had been given some kind of potion.

Harry was confused when he found Remus asleep next to his bed. "Why?"

Remus stirred. "Morning cub."

"Why did you sleep in here?"

"Do you remember last night?"

"I had a…."

Remus nodded. "We came in to wake you."

"We?"

Remus didn't mention Severus for now. "Sirius went to get breakfast likely."

Harry asked. "Severus was here."

Remus nodded. "He gave you a potion to sleep."

Harry was confused. "How did you know?"

"My wolf hearing. How long could you throw shields?"

Harry looked away. "I don't know."

Remus tried. "Why?"

"If they heard me they…."

Remus hated pushing. "They what?"

"They got angry. They just got angry." Harry looked away.

Remus knew it sounded reasonable. He knew the couple had not shown him any concern when he lived with them. He had no doubt they would not have taken kindly to being woken by his nightmares. From what he understood though, Harry had slept downstairs, in a cupboard for years. But after the train station and last night, he knew there was more. He didn't want to scare Harry and push him away

Harry pulled into himself and he knew he had already said too much. He could never tell them, he had said too much. He could never tell anyone what had happened, never. They wouldn't want him anymore, they would be disgusted, and he would be alone.

Remus laid a hand on him. "Harry, I know."

"Know?"

"That they hurt you."

Harry wouldn't look. "They hit me."

Remus gently pushed. "In bed."

Harry jerked away. "No."

"Severus said…."

Harry looked up. "What?"

"We needed you to wake."

Harry realized. "He went into my dreams."

Remus remained calm. "Just to wake you up."

Harry was shaking. "He told you, you know."

Remus sat down. "No, no he didn't."

"I don't believe you. He went into my dreams….he…"

Remus tried to calm him. "He refused."

He gently tried to explain to Harry that Severus refused. He had been reluctant to go into Harry's dreams without permission. He could see that Harry didn't believe him. But he explained that Severus had always taken his vows when he took the training, seriously. Except when forced to as a spy, he never entered people's minds without permission. He knew Harry didn't trust the man but Severus was more honorable than many gave him credit. He had also known that it was something Harry needed to say on his own. He did confirm their suspicions though.

Harry wouldn't look. "Uncle Vernon…"

Remus shook his head. "Harry…"

Harry wouldn't look. "It's over."

"The dreams."

Harry was shaking. "Potions…."

"You can't take them forever."

Harry shook. "They go away, they always do."

Remus tried to touch him. "Harry you need to tell someone."

Harry pulled away. "No. No. Never tell."

Remus held him. "I am here cub, I promise. You need to tell someone. This is hurting you."

Harry shook his head. "You will leave."

Remus held him. "I am going nowhere cub, I promise. I promise."

"They did."

Sirius answered from the door. "Remus and I will never leave you, we never wanted to."

Remus nodded. "You are our cub, ours. You will never lose us."

Harry was shaking. "Never?"

Remus rocked him. "Never."

Sirius took his hand. "But we need you to tell us."

Remus gently coaxed. "They mentioned bed. Yours?"

"Theirs."

He wouldn't look at them. He closed his eyes and half buried his head, but he spoke. Remus could hear, but at times Sirius couldn't understand. But what he did, was enough to make him sick. And it was enough for them to understand. It had started much younger than they could imagine. The bed had started later, but the touching and that, in the bathroom, when he was little. They made him come to their bed much later. When he had said it was both, they never imagined. They had thought maybe touching, perhaps oral with his Uncle. They never realized just how far. Harry broke down sobbing, he couldn't tell them more, and he couldn't look at them. Remus acted on instinct, and summoned a bucket, as Harry vomited. He curled up in a tiny ball, unable to look up even, after admitting how far. Remus took Harry into his lap, and rocked him.

The wolf in him, it being a full moon that night, was howling in agony to come out. "My cub, no one will ever hurt you again, I swear my cub."

* * *

James and Lily wanted to find their son and get him to understand. They had no idea where he was. To no shock, Sirius had not taken him to Grimmauld. Even if the house wasn't spooky, he knew they had access. Unfortunately the Blacks had a number of homes. And James did not have access to any of them. But they were reminded their son had friends and people he loved. They were reminded of Molly and Arthur. Harry would go and visit them or perhaps his little muggle friend. And when he did, they would have a chance to see him.

They had spent the night at Grimmauld. They had been at school until Harry had left. The Potter house in London was burned. James had five houses left, but none had been open. They were trying to decide which home would be best when their son came home to them.

Lily asked. "I don't know why we are going."

James motioned. "Cornelius asked us to come."

Lily sighed. "We are no longer spies."

"Probably wants to reward us."

"The only reward I want is our son."

James kissed her. "I know Lils."

Lily picked up a picture. "He has been lied to."

"The marauders are simply angry with us."

Albus appeared. "Harry will come to see reason."

Lily turned to him. "You looked in on him didn't you?"

James reminded her. "Albus assured us."

"I knew no one had come through the wards. He was safe."

Lily wondered. "You never saw him?"

"Arabella was watching him. It was safer."

James reminded her. "Arabella was a good friend."

Lily nodded. "I know Petunia had a temper, but she would never hurt a child."

James agreed. "Harry was simply upset and lashed out. Vernon looks like he may have favored a belt a bit too much."

They assumed the couple had been a bit hard on Harry. She knew her sister hated magic and had been reluctant to leave her son there. But Petunia loved her and she would take care of Harry. She would never hurt her sister's little boy. She would not have been affectionate, and Vernon likely strapped him from time to time, but they were sure when Harry calmed down, he'd see it. James never was, his parents were always spoiling him, but spanking a child was nothing new. He was sure the holier than though Weasleys spanked their kids too.

Cornelius was waiting and he indeed did have an order of Merlin for them both and a reward. They had spent the last decade and some living abroad in Bulgaria and other areas, where Voldemort's people were active. They were anxious to get back to work.

Cornelius looked at Lily. "Your boss will be happy to have you back."

Lily smiled. "I'd like to start back as soon as I can, part time of course."

Cornelius wondered. "And your son?"

"He is old enough he doesn't need a stay at home mother. There is still things to do."

James agreed. "We will both be anxious to get back to work."

Cornelius turned. "You will have to speak to your department."

Albus said. "Surely he can start soon."

Cornelius shook his head. "I don't run the justice department."

James shrugged. "Shouldn't be too hard."

Albus explained. "There is a new head, Amelia Bones."

James shrugged. "I knew her well enough."

Cornelius reminded him. "She is not the boss you have to worry about."

Albus smirked. "Kingsley? He is easy enough to convince."

Cornelius smirked. "Haven't heard the news I assume?"

James turned to him. "News?"

"Alastair was reinstated as of yesterday."

Albus was shocked. "Moody? He was forced to retire, when he came to school."

Cornelius shrugged. "There was support."

James shrugged. "We always got along."

Alastor had of course trained him and Sirius, as well as Alice and Frank. James thought of the couple, good friends, and felt a pang. He wished there was a way to return them to Neville too. Alice and Lily had been close, and were godmother's to each other's sons. He was sure with Longbottoms gone, and other good aurors, Moody would be happy to have some more hands. Even with Voldemort gone, there would be a need. James was sure he would soon be back to work. He had come in third in training, to Frank and his wife, and he had only got better.

They headed into the auror and into Moody's office. "Alastor."

The man grunted. "Forgot how to knock among other things."

James was surprised. "Changed a bit."

"I could say the same thing to you Potter."

James was used to the odd moods. "I was hoping to return to work."

Alastor smirked. "Unfortunately that is not my department."

James was confused. "I have been told you are back."

Moody motioned. "As you can see."

"So what is the issue?"

Moody smirked. "New recruits have to go through the academy. I don't head that."

James snarled. "I am not a new recruit. I am a licensed auror."

Moody reminded him. "You disappeared for twelve years. We thought you dead."

"I was never legally declared dead." James spat. That was why he was still Lord Potter.

Moody shrugged. "You were fired."

"On what grounds?"

"Not showing up for work for over a decade."

James grunted. "I was under cover. I am sure I can pass the auror tests tomorrow and be back…."

Moody cut in. "As I said, that decission lays with the head of the academy."

James smirked. "Old Boch? The man will be happy to have me back."

Kingsley was in the door. "Boch retired recently."

James turned. "Then point me in the direction. I am sure I can convince whoever it is, to see sense."

"See sense? About what?" A voice came.

He turned to see Sirius. "What are you doing here?"

Sirius smiled. "Decided to celebrate my first day free, taking my job back."

Moody motioned. "Sirius has agreed to take over the academy."

Lily gawked. "The academy? You a teacher?"

James looked at Sirius. "You know I am one of the best. You can sign off…."

"Unfortunately our next intake is already full." Sirius shrugged.

James snarled. "I don't need training, just to take the tests."

Sirius shrugged. "Surely James, you understand aurors need to follow the rules."

James was irate. "I am an auror. You can't….."

Sirius motioned to the door. "You shouldn't have gone missing for a decade. More than grounds to be fired."

James was fuming and could not believe this was happening. Sirius being head of the academy was too much for him. He didn't think the man planned to return to being an auror. He had been in prison and surely he needed some time to recover. Besides he had been a criminal, and he should not be an auror. Moody pointed out, Sirius had of course been innocent, and he had been cleared of all of his charges.

James was red. "So much for wanting to be with my son."

"How is that?"

"So quick to want to be the hero again, already left him." Lily spat.

Sirius was irate. "You are one to talk."

James pointed. "Not home with him are you? Ran off to work again."

Sirius spat. "Moony is with him. Unlike the two of you."

Harry had been told and he had been happy for Sirius. Sirius would not actually return to work until the fall. The academy was close for the summer now anyways. He had simply come into work to sign the papers and heard James was coming in. Moody had of course ben given a rundown of what had happened. He had been only too happy to help out. He was as shocked as the others had been.

Lily called. "Academy? We both know that is a joke."

Sirius turned back. "When you are a dad, you make sacrifices. I have given up being a street auror, so I can be home for My son."

James grabbed him. "He is not your son."

Sirius pulled back. "Harry needs a dad, and Moony and I are happy to be it."

James was shaking. "I am home."

Sirius went to leave. "Too little too late."

James went to punch him. "You will not win."

Sirius reminded him. "This is no game."

Kingsley added. "I would rethink hitting an auror. You have enough legal issues."

James and Lily stared at him and Moody as Sirius took his leave from the office. They had no idea what the man was speaking about. They had just spoken to Cornelius. Heck they had been given an award and money for what they had done. So maybe he should not have threatened Sirius in the ministry. But he had not hit the mutt, and he had been provoked as well. But he was surprised when Amelia Bones came in. He wondered why she was there and he had this sinking feeling. He shared a look with his wife and Albus. He could see both were confused.

Amelia motioned. "It seems there is a few criminal issues we need to discuss. Starting with obstruction of justice."

**AN: Thank you for the support, Please Continue. James and Lily's punishment, and Harry's healing, continues.**


	7. fitting punishment

Lily and James thought that this was some kind of odd joke. That or they were hearing things. Sirius and Remus were angry, and they had turned Harry against them. But they had just been given an order of merlin and been praised by the minister. The minister and Albus had both known their work and been behind them. Cornelius had not been in office the entire time, but the minister before him, had of course known. They had not broken any kind of laws. This was some type of prank from Sirius and it would soon go away from them.

Amelia shared a look with Moody and she had come prepared. Of course Alastor was not the only who knew of their return. Sirius had in fact told them. But contrary to what the couple was thinking, it was not Sirius who had made this move.

James looked at the woman. "This is a joke."

Lily agreed. "We just received the order."

Moody reminded them. "Cornelius is not head of law."

Amelia agreed. "And this is quite serious."

James was irate. "Sirius is being petty."

Lily looked at Albus. "This is him."

Albus calmed them. "We can clear…."

Amelia cut in. "Auror Black has been asked to remain out of this."

Moody motioned. "I believe he is already on the way home to his son."

James spat. "He has no such thing."

Albus demanded. "What are you accusing them of?"

Amelia read. "Obstruction of justice, neglect and child endangerment, and fraud."

James spat. "This is wrong."

Amelia showed the memories of Sirius and his trial on the wall. "Are you going to try and deny that?"

Lily was pale. "Sacrifices needed to be made."

Moody spat. "That was not your choice."

The serious charges here were of course fraud and obstruction of justice. The fraud stemmed from the fact they faked their own death. In doing so, they also stole money from their son, another charge which was laid. The goblins had different laws. Though James was not declared dead in the ministry, he was understood to be by the goblins. He had been denied access to his vaults. They had sold many of the possessions in the manors, and had accessed Harry's trust funds. The trust Harry had for school was not either of his actual trust funds. William's trust for his grandson could be touched by his guardians to raise him. Instead, James and Lily had accessed the trust, to fund their own lives. Many of the jewels that they had sold, and other items, also belonged to Harry. James may have been his heir, but William had left more than a trust, to his grandson. He and Catherine had left much of their personal possessions, including her jewels, to Harry. Lily had sold most of them.

Lily was irate and didn't understand what the issue was. Harry was their son and he would have the money back from the Potter estate. He had been more than taken care of. James was informed he would have to pay back all the money, with severe interest, almost doubling the amount.

Amelia handed him forms. "You need to sign these."

James read and shot. "No."

Lily asked. "What is it?"

Moody explained. "The deed to the home in Scotland."

James demanded. "Why would I?"

"Compensation for the many items you stole and sold."

Lily sputtered. "The house is worth more."

Amelia shrugged. "The items are irreplaceable."

James looked at the quill. "You can't take my home."

Lily pointed out. "He has two from Charlus and Dorea."

Amelia reminded them. "I believe you have three more in the UK, and two abroad."

James signed the papers. "Fine."

Lily turned. "Now this is over…."

Moody stopped her. "You don't think you are getting off so easy do you?"

James grunted. "You call that easy?"

Amelia reminded them. "You have not dealt with half your crimes."

Lily thought. "The prepospertous child abuse charges?"

James reminded them. "We haven't seen our son to hurt him."

Moody laughed coldly. "Exactly our point."

They had abandoned their son, and had left him to be neglected and hurt. They had known Petunia would not care for him. They had in fact abandoned him on a door. They had made no attempt to look in on him and ensure he was safe. Harry had suffered severe physical and mental abuse at the hands of his relatives because of them. Not to mention that he had been left in a home that was not as safe as it should have been. The blood wards were not what they were made out to be to Harry. He would have been far safer within true magic wards, like goblin wards.

James smirked. "You wanted us to put him in a vault?"

Amelia clarified. "Estate wards are as strong."

Lily reminded them. "We were gone and Sirius was…."

Moody snarled. "No need to remind us."

James pointed out. "He needed a guardian while we were gone…."

A voice came from behind. "And what should have been myself."

Lily turned to the woman. "Augusta, what are you doing here?"

Lady Longbottom entered. "Alastor was kind enough to inform me."

Moody nodded. "She should have been Harry's guardian."

"My daughter in law was his godmother and secondary guardian after all."

James reminded her. "And she is in the hospital."

Augusta agreed. "But both Neville and Harry legally should have entered my care."

Albus reminded the woman. "You agreed…."

Augusta cut him off. "I was of course not aware of the care he was in."

Augusta had in fact gone to the ministry for custody of Harry. She had argued that since Alice was alive, Harry should have gone to her. As she was in no physical condition, like Neville, Augusta would have stepped in. Albus had stepped in though and had stopped her gaining him. He had claimed Harry was happy and safe where he was. The wards to Longbottom manor could have been keyed, to allow Harry, and keep him safe. He had been denied the proper upbringing of an heir, and safety Longbottom manor would have offered, all this time.

Albus was white. "I checked in on the boy. There was no sign he was at risk."

Augusta smirked. "I thought you may say that so I brought someone along."

Arabella appeared. "I told you about the bruises, and my suspicions."

Lily looked at Albus. "You said he was safe."

Albus calmed her. "Spankings, nothing else."

James looked at Amelia and Moody. "We were given bad…"

Amelia cut him off. "That does not excuse your own negligence."

Lily trembled. "We already have lost custody of our son."

Amelia agreed. "That is only the start."

Moody agreed. "Time for your sentence."

Lily looked sick. "Sentence?"

"You can't send us to prison without trial." James spat.

They were right but they would not get off easy. James could not lost his title, without a full trial by the Wizengot. He though was stripped of the rights that went with it. It was not permanent, when Harry became Lord Potter, he would be entitled to them. It meant James could not sit on the Wizengot or governors. He and Lily were also given life bans from any position with the ministry, meaning they'd never have their jobs again. They were also informed that they would not have access to any vault or estate for a period of thirteen years. It was of course equal to the time their son had been denied his estate, and Sirius was in prison. They would be expected to perform community service, on top of work they found.

James looked at Lily. "We will find something."

Albus assured them. "Of course I will help."

Moody stopped. "You will need to report to your new summer residence."

James stopped. "You can't sentence us to prison."

Amelia agreed. "Not prison, but confinement."

Lily spat. "A half-way house? There is no…."

Moody cut in. "Too good for you."

Albus saw the address. "This is Petunia's…."

Amelia agreed. "I believe a small spell will be required to make the bedroom under the stairs large enough for two."

Lily was irate. "You can't be serious."

Moody shrugged. "Don't worry, unlike your son, it is only summers."

Amelia agreed. "And you will split the work."

It had been Sirius who had suggested it. He wished the couple could go to court and be sent to prison. But he knew Harry would be put through hell to do it. But he wanted them to suffer for what they had done. Every summer the couple would be confined like their son had been. They would have to live at Privet drive, with no access to their wands or magic, like Harry. They would even live under the stairs as he had. For fourteen years, they would have to live there for summers. It seemed fair after what they had done to their son.

Albus assured the couple as they were being made to leave. "I will help you fight this."

* * *

Sirius had returned to the manor to be with Harry and Remus. Well they were taking Harry out for the day. They knew he was a bit reluctant but needed it. They had seen how he had done with Draco. He needed to feel a bit normal, especially after the talk they had just had. They planned to take him to the Burrow for a visit with Molly and the kids. Sirius had told Harry about the ministry but only about going back as an auror. Harry had been happy for him, but also that he was waiting to return until fall. Harry was not ready to be away from either of them.

Sirius was worried about them both as he returned to the manor. He could see how pale and anxious that Remus was. He turned to Severus to his own surprise. They had made a truce but this was still different. He knew though the man cared about Remus.

He looked at the man. "Give him something."

"Potter? He is fine."

"Remus."

Severus reminded him. "In a few hours."

Sirius motioned. "He looks close to it already."

Severus agreed. "I have never seen him this close to transforming."

"He can't though. I mean the moon is not out."

Severus shook his head. "There are shifters."

Sirius thought of Fenrir. "Remus has never learned."

"He never embraced the side enough."

"And he hasn't."

Severus motioned to Harry. "The wolf if fighting to come out."

"He has controlled it before."

"His cub is in pain and the wolf wants to protect him."

Sirius was confused. "The wolf? The wolf would shred a human…"

Severus shook his head. "Are you really that blind?"

Severus reminded the man that shifters kept their human mind, like Remus mainly did, with the potion. Shifters were usually born werewolves, and many were peaceful. Remus had always been wild and no humans had ever been safe. The marauders were, but only when they were in form. Sirius was relatively safe, when Remus took the potion, in his human form. The wolf would recognize his scent, but it was still a danger. But Moony, the wolf in him, recognized Harry in a very different way. He recognized Harry as his pup, his own child, even if not by blood. Wolves were pack animals, their family was important, a bond stronger than any. Moony felt his cub's pain was fighting for control. He wanted to rip the shreds those who had hurt Harry in any way. James and Lily were lucky Moony was no-where near them right now.

Sirius looked at the two and he knew that Severus was right about it. He and Remus both felt the same way about Harry. They both loved that boy as their own son. He was still a bit surprised though to realize the wolf had the same devotion to Harry.

Harry spotted him. "You're back."

Sirius nodded. "I just signed some papers."

Remus smiled. "We should go."

Harry was on edge. "Go?"

Sirius smiled. "Molly is expecting us for an early dinner."

Remus agreed. "It will be a nice change for you."

Harry was a bit pale but nodded. "Okay."

Sirius stopped Remus as Harry went for his cloak. "Maybe you should stay."

Remus shook his head. "Harry needs us."

"Tonight is the moon and you are tired."

"Severus spoke to you."

"How did you know?"

"He worried about…."

Sirius put a hand on him. "Harry will understand."

Remus shook his head. "I need to be near him."

He would be no more at peace if Harry was away from him right now. Seeing Harry relaxed and feeling safe, would help him. Molly would do that for him. He had never felt the wolf so strong and the pull to transform in the sunlight. He had refused to consider learning to be a shifter. He had never wanted to embrace his wolf side before now. But part of him almost wanted to let that side lose just once on the couple.

Molly was relieved to see them. "Harry, you are pale."

Harry accepted a hug. "I'm okay."

Molly kissed his head. "If there is anything you need, Arthur and I are here."

Arthur agreed as he hugged Harry. "All of us."

Harry could smell the food. "I am a bit hungry."

Molly laughed a little. "That I can help with."

Fred came in. "Hey mate, there you are."

George nodded. "You have to come see what we are working on."

Molly stepped in. "Perhaps…"

Arthur stopped her. "Dinner is not ready just yet."

Harry was a bit slow but went with the twins. "Okay."

Molly turned to the marauders. "Does Harry know what his….what the couple got?"

Sirius shook his head. "I left before they were tried."

Arthur explained. "Augusta floo called earlier. She knew we would wish to know."

Remus was surprised. "Augusta?"

The marauders were reminded that Alice had been Harry's godmother. They were shocked to learn about Augusta, and what the couple got as well. Sirius had suggested the Privet drive punishment but he had never thought they took him serious. If they could not go to prison, het thought it good punishment for both. He just wished it was more than simply the summers. Harry had been trapped in that house for many years. Harry came down with the others, and some color had returned to his cheeks. He managed to talk with Ron and the twins, and seemed to be doing well. They were reminded what Andromeda had said about Draco being good for Harry the night before. His friends it was even truer about.

Harry was reluctant to come but he was a bit slow to leave as well. He was assured he could of course come back whenever he needed to. When they moved to the coast, the Weasleys would be welcome to come any time as well. But it was almost time for the moon to go down.

Harry looked at Remus. "You have to go."

Remus kissed his head. "For now."

Harry hugged him. "I hate this."

Remus reminded him. "Siri is here."

Sirius added. "And Andromeda."

Harry nodded. "I just…."

Remus reminded him. "I will be back in the morning."

Sirius looked at Remus as Harry disappeared. "The dun…."

Lucius appeared. "You can use the grounds."

Remus was confused. "The risk?"

"You have your potion, and we will ward the manor for the night."

Remus was grateful. "It would be easier."

Sirius offered. "Padfoot could…"

Remus reminded him. "Harry needs you more."

Sirius knew he was right but he worried about both Remus and Harry. Remus headed into the grounds as the moon came up. The house was closed off, so he could not come in. And those inside, were told to remain within. Sirius watched Harry sleep, and prayed Harry would sleep through the night. Unfortunately only a few hours later, Harry was rocked once again with horrible nightmares. Not really a nightmare, but a memory of the first time, the first time they had both taken him. He woke up sobbing in bed, still feeling his Uncle in him, and what he had to do to his Aunt. He ran to the bathroom where he vomited until there was nothing left in his body. He headed into the halls and down.

Lost in the thoughts he headed for the doors to the gardens. "I need air. I need air."

**An: So I hope at least a start to good punishment for the Potters. Trust me their punishment is not over, and Petunia and her husband are not going to get off easy for took a while, been busy with work.**

**I promise to update sooner, thanks for the continued support.**


	8. full moon

Harry was so lost in his pain he wandered out into the gardens, not knowing what lay beyond. Harry was awake but he was lost desperately in the memories of the dream. He could not get the feeling of them off of him, their voices from his ears, the taste. He couldn't shut it off. His entire body shook with the memories. He needed to get away them, he needed to shut them off, he needed to find some end to this. He needed to close his eyes and this to be done. He couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't. He needed them to shut off.

He found himself out on the pitch that Lucius had made for his son. If he had not been lost in his pain, he would have smirked, of course Malfoy would have his own. But Harry was moving like he was under the imperious curse, so lost in his pain, he wasn't thinking.

He sunk to the ground by a hoop. "Got to turn them off. Got to."

A deep growl came from the side.

Harry looked up a bit. "Moony."

The wolf was circling him, getting every bit closer.

Harry sunk to the ground. "Moony."

The wolf grew closer to him.

Harry pulled out his wand. "I could hex you."

The wolf eyed him and came forward still.

Harry's hand was shaking. "I should hex you."

The wolf continued to smell and move forward.

Harry knew the wolf would bite or kill him. He knew he needed to hex the wolf or he would be injured. The wolf was not Remus he tried to remind himself. But he could not bring himself to send off the hex. He dropped his hand, and he dropped the wand into the grass. He sunk to his knees and he couldn't seem to find any fear or care. The memories from his dreams were coursing through his body. All he wanted was to shut them off one way or another. He just wanted them to end. Maybe it was simpler this way he thought in his misery.

Harry watched the wolf, unable to move, perhaps simply not wanting to move from his spot. He watched the wolf and part of him just wanted the wolf to act and fast. The faster it ended, the sooner Harry had an end to the pain that was making him feel like he would drown.

The wolf came so close he was within inches of Harry's face. His breath was in Harry's face.

Harry looked into the eyes in pain. "Moony."

The wolf nudged him in the chest like Fang did.

Harry shook his head. "No."

The wolf prodded him again and whined.

Harry was losing the struggle with tears. "No."

The wolf continued to prod him and whine.

Harry sobbed. "Moony."

The wolf nudged Harry until Harry was down on the ground. Harry gave in to the tears as he cried in the hay. He could feel the breath of the wolf on the back of his neck, but so lost in his misery, he didn't care. But the wolf did not bite him, but licked him, lying down next to Harry, nuzzling him. Harry lost in his pain, found himself curling up against the wolf, burying his head into the fur, and drifted off to sleep in his exhaustion. The wolf remained with him, watching over him, and the wolf slowly drifted off to sleep next to him as well.

In the morning, Sirius and the others had woken up to find Harry missing from his bed. They had gone frantically looking for him, he hadn't known about the grounds. They headed out, Andromeda reminding them that Harry had been in the stables before.

Andromeda thought. "Animals can have a calming effect."

Severus tried to break tension. "Padfoot may actually have a use."

Sirius growled. "This is not a time for jokes."

Lucius almost found it humorous. "Odd coming from you."

They were shocked when they found the two asleep on the pitch. Sirius was stunned. "Is he hurt?"

Severus ran a diagnostic. "I see no sign."

Remus came around first. His eyes were for Harry alone. "Cub."

Harry stirred and he was confused. "Where?"

Remus kissed his head. "Do you remember last night?"

Harry slowly nodded. "Yes."

More surprising, Remus remembered the night before. He usually could not remember what happened, even when he took the potion. But it was because it was like having split personalities. But in the past few days, his wolf side was coming out more and more. He realized the wolf was not taking over, he was perhaps just embracing it a bit. Moony had known his pup was outside and had gone looking for him. He had felt his pain and needed to protect him. Both he and Harry had slept peacefully through the night, even out on the grass like that.

Remus helped Harry up. "Sirius and I are here. You need…."

Harry pulled away. "No."

Andromeda motioned. "Perhaps you need a bath before breakfast."

Harry sent a grateful look her way. "Yes."

Remus watched him go. "He needs to talk."

Severus smirked. "Might try Padfoot. He seems to prefer animals."

Sirius growled. "That is no funnier the second time."

Andromeda calmed him. "He has a point."

They needed to find ways for Harry to deal with the pain and dreams. He needed to talk, but they needed to help him feel comfortable. Some people wrote, did art and others found comfort in animals. It may have been Remus, and not the wolf itself, which had drawn Harry that night. But an animal might not hurt trying either, and not Padfoot. Harry had a long painful road ahead, and they needed to try whatever.

Sirius growled. "As long as it's not a cat."

* * *

Lily and James could not believe this was happening. They were given one last night in the wizarding world though that was not as pleasant as it might sound. They spent the night in a holding cell, though it had been a private one. They were warned that they were on parole. If they broke any rules, they would find themselves in court. If they broke parole, Harry would not need to testify, and they would take the couple to court. James and Lily were not about to allow that to happen. They were sure they could get through two horrid months with the couple. They were not their son. Vernon would not spank them and they would not be pushed around either. They could deal with two months of this.

Petunia and Vernon were to no shock, no happier about all of this. Harry had not pressed charges against them yet, though they hoped he would. But if he would not speak about the abuse, they couldn't do it. For now, having to house Lily and James, had to be the start all the way around.

Petunia was furious. "This is a farce."

Lily was no happier. "Nice to see you too."

Petunia was red. "This is all your fault."

James turned to Moody. "You can't be serious."

The man pointed at their bracelets. "We will be back in 2 months."

James shouted. "You can't do this to us."

Lily agreed. "Cruel and unusual punishment."

Moody turned back. "Seems fitting."

James spat. "Fitting?"

"You left your son to this for how many years."

Lily was red. "We thought him safe."

James agreed. "He got good care."

Moody looked at Petunia. "Ensure they know what kind of care their son got."

Petunia spat. "Will be my pleasure."

James shouted. "This is some kind of vendetta. You are…"

Moody growled. "If I had my way, you'd be in a cell."

Moody had once respected the man but he was not that surprised. There was one marauder who barely passed the academy, and it was not Sirius. James had been lucky there was a war and they had needed the recruits. Moody though had never had anything truly against him. But he did have a problem with what they had done to their son. He had not had a chance to meet Harry in person much. But he did care about Sirius. And for putting the man in prison, he thought the couple deserved no less. But he could understand what it would do to Harry.

Petunia was furious about this and she wanted to send them away. But she had been informed that she and her husband were still being considered for charges. That bloody boy knew better though than to tell anyone about their fun.

James went to the stairs. "I guess we better get this started."

Petunia smirked. "Where do you think you are going?"

James motioned. "To unpack."

Lily agreed. "You agreed to this."

Petunia smirked. "If you could call it that."

James went to move past her. "Now which door is ours?"

Petunia pointed. "That one."

Lily stared at her. "In the cellar?"

Petunia laughed. "This is London. We have no cellar."

James was confused. "A closet?"

Petunia shrugged. "Court ordered."

Lily shot. "To live like our son."

Petunia agreed. 'The bed had to be made a bit bigger."

James stared in shock at the bed. "This is a joke."

Petunia shrugged. "He was of course smaller."

The couple had truly believed Harry was exaggerating when he had said it. But they could see a few broken toys, and a piece of art. A spell had been used, to make it just wide enough for two to sleep in there. But their feet would be hitting the end, and they'd have to watch their heads. Their wands had been taken away from them and they could do no wandless magic. They wouldn't be able to improve it at all.

Petunia handed them a list. "Your chores."

Lily glared. "And you are doing what?"

Petunia shrugged. "I usually shop but this will be more entertaining."

James spat. "I won't do these."

Petunia shrugged. "Less food for us to waste then."

Lily smirked. "You can't deny us food."

Petunia went to the den. "Those are the rules."

James called. "You are not allowed to starve us."

Petunia turned on the television. "We can call those so called cops of yours if you need."

Lily looked at her husband. "I guess we can."

James grunted. "I will do the outdoor."

Lily went into the kitchen. "We will have to talk to Albus soon."

James agreed. "They are abusing this. Our son obviously didn't live like this."

By the time Vernon and Dudley returned, they had managed to get the chore list done. They were allowed to sit down with the family, though they didn't get as much food as the others did. Dudley was a bit confused by all of this. He had not quite understood how his cousin's parents were actually alive. Or why they were now living in their house with them. He didn't get how any of this was happening.

Vernon eyed the couple. "How do you like your room?"

Lily trembled. "There are other rooms."

Vernon shrugged. "It took Harry ten years to get one."

Petunia looked at James. "There are ways."

Lily wanted to smack her sister. "Stay away from my husband."

Vernon laughed. "Not one to share."

Dudley stood up. "I am out of here."

Petunia reminded him. "You haven't' had dessert."

Dudley grabbed some. "I am not going to watch this happen again."

James was confused. "Again?"

Petunia stepped in. "Dudley, I have no idea what…."

Dudley spat. "My bedroom is across from yours. You don't think I heard?"

With that Dudley stalked off out of the room in anger. Oh he had seen his parents smack his cousin around and had not been much better. His father had encouraged him to join in. But he had not been oblivious to what was happening. Or the fact it was both of his parents. It had made him sick. He sure as hell was not about to listen to them with his cousin's old man. He wished the summer was not so long.

James glared at the couple. "What the hell did your son mean by that?"

**An: Dudley may just help to kick some sense into his Aunt and Uncle. Oh wait for the fireworks.**

**Please continue to show your support. **


	9. privet drive

James did not understand what was going on here at all. He thought this was all some kind of bad joke. He was sure Sirius or even Severus had been involved. They bribed the couple to lie about how Harry had lived. They wanted slaves for the summer and the joke of a bedroom. They were sure their son may have been in the room for punishment, like standing in the corner. Even Petunia would not put a child under the stairs. But Dudley's comments caught both James and his wife totally off guard. They could not understand though what he hoped to gain.

Petunia was shocked by her son's words. They had made certain never to touch the boy when he was not in their rooms. Their son of course saw them smack Harry around. They had ensured to muffle any of Harry's protests, until he was loose enough not to make any.

James went to stop him. "What did you mean?"

Vernon was red. "Let go of my son."

Lily looked at him. "What does he mean?"

Petunia looked at her son. "That we spanked him."

Dudley spat. "Is that what you call it?"

James shook the boy. "What would you call it?"

Vernon went to grab him. "You will let go of my son."

James didn't back down. "Not until I know what he means."

Petunia looked at her son. "Tell them it was just…"

Lily smacked her sister. "Don't lie."

Dudley looked at his Uncle. "Is your son gay?"

James turned. "Why?"

Lily sputtered. "We don't know."

Petunia laughed. "Of course you wouldn't."

Dudley pulled away. "They ensured he is bisexual, if you get my drift."

Vernon screamed at his son as Dudley went to leave. "Get back here and tell them it is…"

Dudley opened the front door. "You will what? I am not Harry."

Lily and James were shaking as his words went through them. They knew what the boy meant by his words. But surely he had to be wrong. Not even Petunia and Vernon were sick enough to hurt Harry like that. Vernon was a homophobe of the worst kind, he didn't like anything that was not perfect and normal. And Petunia was not about to commit incest. Vernon was not related to Harry by blood, but his wife definitely was.

Petunia shared a look with her husband as their son left the house. They had no idea what they were meant to say. They were reminded the couple had no wands. And if they threatened the couple, they would end up in prison themselves.

James rounded on Vernon. "You molested my son?"

Vernon smirked. "What do I look like?"

Lily was sick. "Like a disgusting pervert."

Petunia shook her head. "The boy came willingly."

James wanted to throttle her. "You expect us to believe our son wanted to…..?"

Vernon nodded. "Oh he enjoyed it. Took a bit, but he begged nicely."

James punched him. "You sick pig."

Petunia reminded. "I would watch what you do."

Lily turned on her. "You think we are afraid of you."

Vernon reminded her. "You have no wands."

Petunia agreed. "And you were warned."

James was shaking. "You will be arrested for ever touching my son."

Vernon smirked. "The only one who will ever be arrested is you."

Lily was shaking. "You are child predators. Both of you.."

Vernon shrugged. "What proof do you have?"

Petunia agreed. "None."

James pointed out. "Your son, and our son…."

Vernon laughed. "Our son will not testify."

Petunia reminded them. "And obviously either will yours."

They were reminded that Harry had obviously not old anyone. If he had, other than a bit at the train, they would have been arrested. The boy had been told what would happen if he ever tried to tell anyone. No one would believe him and things would be worse for him at home. He had learned that when he tried to tell a teacher he was being smacked. The teacher thought he was a liar, and his Uncle made sure he never thought about talking again. He wondered if the boy still had scars from that night. He had no doubt the boy would never forget.

Vernon went to leave. "The boy knows his place."

Petunia agreed. "You better learn yours."

Lily looked at her husband. "We have to do something."

James was pale. "What?"

Lily was red. "We can't let them get away with this."

James reminded her. "They are right, we have no proof."

Petunia smiled. "I forgot, you pretend to be some kind of cop."

James spat. "I don't pretend."

Petunia shrugged. "Got fired last I heard."

Lily looked at her sister. "You were always jealous of me."

Petunia smirked. "Still manage to bring it back to you."

"You were jealous. You tried to hit on James."

James growled. "And your husband on my wife."

Petunia spat. "Don't flatter yourself."

Lily was furious. "You couldn't get my husband, so you raped my son."

Petunia looked at James. "I think I got the better deal. There is nothing like a young…"

Lily smacked her sister. "That is my son."

Petunia went to follow her husband. "Not like you cared."

Lily and James were left standing in the kitchen and they had no idea what to say or do. Lily went into her husband's arms. Never in her life did she think her sister capable of this. Or Vernon. He was a sick bastard with a temper, but they could never have known. They were sure their son had exaggerated about the abuse. If he really had been beaten, he would have been removed from the house.

Lily looked at her husband. "There has to be some way, some way to have them arrested. They can't do that to our son."

* * *

Harry had disappeared up to his rooms to take a shower. Remus and Sirius wanted him to talk but they knew they could not push him. They had hoped the talk the other night would help. But Harry had obviously had another bad nightmare, which had driven him into the grounds. He was lucky that Moony loved him as much as Remus did. They were reminded by Andromeda that they were doing the best and the talk did help. As did visiting Molly and the other Weasleys. But after so many years of serious mental, physical, and sexual abuse, it would take time.

Harry knew the others would be in the dining room. He knew they would want to talk and he was not ready to talk to them. He told them a bit, but he couldn't tell them all. He couldn't tell them. He just wanted to shut out the memories of what had happened.

He was in the hall thinking aloud. "Where is Hedwig?"

A voice came from behind. "Talking to yourself Potter?"

Harry didn't turn. "Leave me alone Malfoy."

Draco came to his side. "Oh but you are such charming company."

"I am not in the mood."

Draco motioned. "The dining room is that way."

Harry glared. "Thanks."

Draco followed. "Uncle Sev is gone for the day."

"And why do I care?"

"Thought you may be avoiding him?"

"Why would I?"

Draco shrugged. "Didn't seem too happy to see him before."

Harry grunted. "He brought Her."

Draco admitted. "He knows it was a bad idea."

"Great. Glad for that. Now you can leave me."

"Looking for something Potter?"

Harry grunted. "If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

Draco shrugged. "Worth a try."

"Hedwig. I am looking for my owl."

Draco pointed. "Probably in the owlery."

"Owlery?"

Draco motioned. "I could show you."

Harry reluctantly followed Draco through the manor. He should have known the Malfoys would have something like an owlery of their own. They had a pool and a pitch, and everything else. Harry wondered if any of the manors he had would be like this. Harry was used to having her cage in his rooms with him. He had noticed it was not and he had been missing his beautiful owl.

Sure enough when they went into the owlery, he noticed Hedwig was among some of the other owls in there. Harry recognized Draco's, and there were two other eagle owls like his, and a barn owl. Harry's eyes were for his own and his owl alone though.

Harry smiled a little as he saw her. "Girl."

Hedwig a lofted and landed on his arm.

Draco went to leave. "There is likely a perch."

Harry turned to him. "What?"

"If you want her in your room."

Harry was surprised. "Thanks."

Draco grunted. "I am suggesting asking an elf for one not offering to find it."

Harry called. "For the idea."

Draco turned back. "You may want to visit the stables."

"I have already seen the horses."

Draco shrugged. "Dad has some cats and dogs."

"Okay."

"Heard my Aunt say….well they are there."

Harry was confused. "Why do you care?"

Draco smirked. "Pick a cat. Would really rile up my cousin."

Harry laughed a little. "I will tell him it was your idea."

Draco called as he left. "Do that."

Harry actually thought Sirius and Draco would get along if they gave each other a chance. Sirius had some Black in him it seemed. He had seen perhaps a different side of Draco and Lucius here. And Narcissa seemed to be a lot like Andromeda. He had never met the two Black sisters, or Tonks until now. He would never say that though to Sirius, he wasn't sure the man would take it too kindly to be compared.

Harry spent some time with his beautiful owl, but when she took wing to hunt, he headed from the owlery. He was still not ready for food or others, and headed outside. He found himself in the stables, swearing to himself it was by accident, and not because of Draco.

Harry was looking at some puppies. "Sirius would be happy."

He was watching the dogs when he heard a voice. "Harry."

"I want to be alone."

Tonks came to his side. "And miss out on my sunny personality?"

Harry smirked. "Better than your cousin's."

"I think Siri may be a bit hurt."

Harry managed a laugh. "I meant the blond one."

Tonks turned her hair Malfoy blonde. "Better."

Harry snorted. "No."

Tonks actually sat down. "Missed breakfast."

Harry watched as a cat came his way. "I wasn't hungry."

Tonks watched as the small cat crawled into Harry's lap but didn't comment. "The elves will bring food."

Harry pet the cat. "I said I…"

"Not wanting company doesn't mean you don't need to eat."

Harry sighed. "I guess."

Tonks called an elf to bring food. "One good thing about staying here, the food."

Harry remained where he was, but he did eat some of the food that was brought. When he saw Tonks join, he wondered if she had not eaten earlier. Sirius and Remus found Harry with Tonks in the barn about an hour later. She had joined him in the hay, and was playing with some of the puppies. He didn't speak much, and was petting the cat and not playing with the puppies, but he was interacting. Tonks had to go to work soon, but didn't mind some time with her cousin. Sirius felt like snarling when he noticed Harry was playing with a cat and not a dog. Remus put a hand on his arm and reminded Sirius not to make an issue of it. Harry was calm, and they needed to try and get him to talk.

Unfortunately Lucius appeared in the door. "Moody is calling. He is on his way to Privet drive."


	10. aurors called

Harry was on edge when he noticed he and Tonks were no longer alone. He reminded himself it was family, and more than that, his godfather. But he had just been taken a bit by surprise by them coming. He knew though that they would want to speak to him. They had wanted to speak to him after they woke up on the grounds. But Harry wasn't ready to talk to any of them. He was not ready to talk to them about what he remembered. He shook inside when he thought of his Uncle and his words. His Uncle told him what he would do if Harry ever told anyone.

Sirius wanted to talk to Harry and was doing his best to ignore the fact Harry had a cat in his lap. He didn't see why Harry could not play with one of the puppies. The dogs were much cuter and Harry liked both Padfoot and Fang. He was shocked when Lucius came.

He turned to Lucius. "What?"

Lucius motioned him out. "The aurors were called in."

"What could have happened?"

Remus had come. "They have no wands."

Lucius asked. "Can either do wandless?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, I remember James in classes."

Remus nodded. "Lily, a little."

Lucius went with Sirius. "They have had years."

Remus held back. "I will remain."

Sirius turned. "Moody won't mind."

Lucius agreed. 'Sirius is going unofficially."

Remus looked back. "I will stay with him."

Sirius agreed. "I will be back soon."

Remus headed back to the barn. "Just keep your cool."

Lucius cut Sirius off from protesting. "We will assure he does."

Sirius grumbled about not needing a sitter, but he went with Lucius. He was reminded that he was back to being an auror. James and Lily were not worth him going back to prison again. Nor were Vernon and his wife. Harry needed him and he needed to come back to his cub. Sirius knew the man made sense. He had been able to keep his calm and be a good auror back in his day. But it had never been as personal as it was now. He didn't know which couple he wanted to tear apart more. They had both hurt Harry in ways Sirius could not even imagine.

The house on Privet drive looked normal enough when they arrived. He was reminded that the aurors and not local cops had been called in. It seems Arabella had been the one to alert them. The old woman had been keeping an eye out, though not for Albus.

Sirius was surprised to see Albus. "What is he doing here?"

Albus just arrived. "I heard the aurors were summoned."

Sirius grunted. "And of course you had to interfere."

Albus reminded him. "I care about…."

Moody appeared and looked at Sirius. "Follow me."

Sirius went to go with him. "What happened?"

Moody stopped Albus. "You can remain here."

Albus glared. "I was…."

Moody motioned to a man. "He moves to follow, arrest him."

Sirius went with him into the house. "Who is under arrest?"

Moody motioned to Dudley who was brought in. "That is what we are here to find out."

Dudley was fuming. "I am no part."

Moody led the way. "It seems you are."

James spotted them. "You need to do something."

Vernon growled. "Arrest them, look what they did to my wife."

Lily was not ashamed. "She deserved worse."

It seems Sirius and Remus had been right, one of the couple did know wandless, and it was Lily. She couldn't at the level of her son, but for silencing spells, she had more control. Petunia was being seen to by the parihealers who almost had her back to normal. It seems Lily had blown up at her sister and had lost control. It seemed both Petunia and Vernon had got it, though Petunia much worse. Vernon though was sporting a nasty broken nose, where James seemed to have punched him. Both Petunia and her husband were covered in a rash from head to toe, one that looked very similar to a sexually transmitted disease, just having spread. The parihealers were able to remove most, but the couple would suffer the affects for some time they were warned. There were boil like sores left in delicate places, that would make it even hard to sit.

Petunia looked at Moody. "Arrest them."

Vernon agreed. "They attacked us."

James spat. "You deserved it."

Moody turned to them. "You were warned."

Lily was shaking. "They abused our son. They raped him."

Petunia smirked. "Lies."

James was irate. "You know what you did."

Vernon smirked. "You have no proof."

Lily looked at Moody. "Our memories."

Sirius was pale. "The memories of criminals."

Moody agreed. "Unfortunately it would not be enough."

Vernon shrugged. "You can take them away."

Lily looked at Dudley. "Say something."

Sirius looked at the boy. "What is this about?"

Petunia looked at her son. "He knows nothing? We did nothing."

James looked at the boy. "You told us."

Sirius looked at Dudley. "You know what happened."

Dudley was reluctant. "I don't need to help them."

Moody said. "How about your cousin?"

Dudley was pale but he nodded. "They raped him."

Vernon and Petunia was furious with their son, as they were both placed under arrest. Lily and James know they were under arrest as well. Just because the couple was arrested, would not remove what they did. They had given up their parole. But they had known there was no other way. They had to make sure these people paid for what they had done to Harry. They were not the only ones who were being led away.

Moody burst Sirius' bubble. "The courts will want Harry to testify. Dudley will help, but they will want Harry to speak."

* * *

Harry had not really noticed that Sirius had left the manor. He had barely acknowledged when he had heard Lucius mention the house. He assumed it had something to do with his so-called parents. He didn't want to think about anyone in that house. He had been told his parents were sent to live there. He doubted it would affect them at all. They didn't seem to believe that anything had happened to him there.

He was out on the pitch with Draco when the others got back. He was on his broom, and his feet were off the ground, but not really flying. Draco had made a second attempt at connecting with Harry. He thought perhaps he could get some flying practice in.

Draco darted around. "Forgot how to fly."

Harry smirked a little. "You'd like that."

"Seems like you are afraid of heights."

"I am not afraid of heights."

Draco had a practice snitch. "Prove it."

"I don't think I have to prove anything."

"Could make it a rememberall for you."

"Never did thank you."

Draco stopped. "Thank me for what?"

"Getting me on the team with your little stunt."

Draco groaned. "Don't spread that around."

Harry shrugged. "Would never have known how good I am."

"Was it seems."

Harry gritted his teeth. "I am not in the mood."

Draco tossed the ball. "That's what you say."

Harry refused. "I won't be bated."

Draco headed after the ball. "Makes me beating you easier."

Harry shouted. "Can't win if I don't play."

He had no intention of playing. He would not be baited into this by the likes of Draco Malfoy. But as he watched Draco head off after the snitch, he reluctantly kicked his broom into action. He hated being shown up by Draco more than the thought of being baited by him. He tried to remind himself he could not be shown up if he didn't play. But he found himself going after Draco, determined to catch the snitch before him.

Remus stood watching the boys and he could feel some relief. He tried to remind himself Harry needed to talk, but the thought went away. Harry was smiling and he was relaxed for a bit. And for now that was all Remus wanted for his cub. Severus stood by his side and watched as well.

Sirius came out. "Our cub is flying."

Remus turned. "Draco."

"I guess my cousin is good for one thing."

Severus growled. "For more than one."

Remus cut in. "How did it go?"

Sirius motioned. "We need to get cub."

Remus was reluctant but he called. "Harry."

Harry reluctantly landed. "What is wrong?"

Sirius motioned to the house. "We should go in."

Draco took Harry's broom. "Can fly later."

Harry reminded him. "I didn't want to fly."

Draco shrugged. "And yet, you did."

Harry worried in the sitting room. "What is wrong?"

Moody explained. "Both your….the Potters and Dursleys have been arrested."

Harry gasped. "Arrested."

Moody explained what had happened, including Lily using magic, and James physically attacking Vernon. They had broken their parole, and would be returned to court. They were kept in a holding cell for now. Vernon and Petunia had been arrested though on charges of abuse. Harry went pale when Sirius and Moody shared a look and said sexual abuse as well. Harry was trembling from head to toe when he heard.

Sirius knelt. "Your parents attacked them, to get them arrested."

Harry was confused. "Why?"

"They found out about the bedroom."

"They didn't believe me before."

Sirius kissed him. "Dudley admitted."

Remus was shocked. "Dudley?"

Moody explained. "He told the couple, and the aurors."

Harry was shocked. "He is like his dad."

Sirius shook his head. "He was disgusted."

Remus was relieved. "They will pay for what they did to you."

Moody sighed. "It isn't so simple."

Severus spoke up. "Lily and James only have hearsay, and with their record…."

Sirius assured them. "Dudley is willing to testify."

Harry was so confused. "I never thought….."

Remus looked at the men. "There's more."

Moody nodded. "Harry needs to go."

"Go? Go where? Not back?" Harry freaked.

Sirius calmed him. "Never cub."

"But you need to press the charges Harry."

They hoped that Harry wouldn't need to testify in court. But he would need to press the charges, and talk to Madam Bones. Dudley could not testify unless the charges were pressed. They had been arrested, but unless Harry spoke up, they may be able to get off. As a minor, neither he nor Dudley should have to testify in open court. Harry though was shaking and sick with the thought of having to tell anyone what had happened. His parents would be going to court either way, but his relatives Harry needed to act. His parents had done one right thing by him. They had given up parole to get the couple arrested for what they had done. But they needed to convince Harry he had the strength to do what came next.

Sirius knelt and held Harry. "I know you are scared, but those monsters need to go away. We are with you, you need to do this cub, and you need to."

**An: Thank you for the continued support and Reviews. James and Lily's fait for breaking parole, and Vernon and Petunia's fate, we will soon see.**


	11. painful talks

Harry was shaking badly as Sirius said the words. He couldn't do it, he couldn't. He couldn't tell people what had been done to him. It was bad enough he had told them. He hadn't told them everything. He couldn't go to court and tell strangers. He remembered the one time he tried to tell a teacher. His teacher had not believed him and had gone to his Uncle. Harry still shook with the memories of what had happened. He begged for it to end for days before it did. He swore he would never tell anyone again. He couldn't tell, he wouldn't tell, not now, not ever.

Sirius saw the absolute terror in the eyes of his cub and he was aching. He shared a panicked look with Remus. They both would do anything to spare Harry the terror he was suffering right now. But they both knew he had to do this. They needed to show him that he could do it.

Harry shook his head. "No."

Sirius held him. "Harry you need to."

Remus knelt. "You can do this."

"I can't tell. Never tell."

Sirius tried to hold him. "It's okay."

"We won't let anyone touch you cub."

Harry was sick. "Never tell, never tell."

Sirius sent a desperate look at Remus. "Cub…."

Harry tried to flee. "He will…if I talk…he…"

Oddly it was Severus who came forward. "He will not touch you."

Harry wouldn't look at him. "You….."

"He will be locked up and never come near you."

"You don't know."

Severus knelt. "We believe you. No one thinks you are lying."

Remus was confused. "Lying? Of course we…."

Harry was trembling. "They did before."

Severus put a hand on him. "No one here, no one, doubts it. They are all here."

Harry sobbed. "You promise?"

Sirius took Harry into his arms and held him. "We promise."

Harry just clung to the man and buried his head into his godfather. He was still shaking and Sirius was worried he would be sick. Sirius knew testifying would be rough on his cub but he had no idea just how rough. But they all knew he needed to do this. He needed to be able to speak about what had been done to him. Even after court, it would take time, but he needed to take some steps down the road. Then there was the fact his parents were alive that Harry needed a chance to deal with as well. But he swore that he and Remus would help Harry through it.

Remus shared a look with Sirius as they managed to get Harry off the ground and with them. They both shot surprised looks at Severus. He had been there but they had never imagined he would be the one to step up. Or that he could get through to Harry.

Remus looked at him. "How?"

Severus grunted. "Good luck."

Remus understood. "Your dad."

"Harry has told someone before."

Remus sighed. "Albus."

Severus shook his head. "I assume younger."

"Why?"

"They didn't believe him. And likely told his Uncle."

Remus was pale. "That is why…."

"I told a teacher once."

Remus was surprised. "You barely told Lily and me."

Severus agreed. "It takes a lot to tell even one person."

Remus finished. "And when they don't listen…."

Severus motioned. "Just get him to talk."

Remus put a hand on him. "Thanks."

Severus stopped him. "Get Molly."

Remus turned back. "Why?"

"He will need her when this is done. Trust me."

Remus nodded but said. "Careful, someone might think you care."

Severus grunted. "I have helped him before."

"Because of Albus. And because of his….. Lily."

"I still care about one of his parents."

The man turned and left without anything else. Remus was reminded the two of them had once been very close in their school days. He had helped the man become a spy, Lucius as well. He had been angry about Petunia but he knew the man was not acting to hurt Harry. And if nothing else, it got Harry to open up about what had happened to him. And he was grateful for the help now with Harry and getting him to talk.

Remus looked at Narcissa before they went to the floo. "Can you call the Burrow?"

Narcissa nodded. "I will."

"Just let Molly know what is happening and see if….."

Narcissa cut him off. "I will."

Sirius looked at Harry. "Are you ready?"

Harry trembled against him. "No."

Remus kissed his head. "We are with you."

Moody was waiting when they came through. "Harry, are you willing to do this?"

Sirius held Harry. "Remember what we said cub, we love you."

Remus found himself saying. "And what Severus said."

Harry was pale but he nodded. "Okay."

Moody motioned. "Amelia is waiting for you. Just Harry."

Harry went rigid. "Alone?"

Sirius assured him. "We are right here."

Remus motioned. "And you know Moody."

Moody assured Harry. "Just right through there."

Harry barely knew the real one, though he had been fond of the decoy, but he reluctantly left with the man. Amelia was waiting in her office for Harry. For now Harry didn't have to testify he was assured. He knew though it was coming. He just needed to tell Amelia what he wanted done and put his memories in a pensieve. But even that had been rough on him and he was going to be sick. He was assured it would not be open court. He would have either an attorney or an auror at his side, and meet with the judges. Neither he nor Dudley would testify in open court.

Amelia motioned. "You can take him back to his family."

* * *

Harry was not the only one who had been brought. Dudley had been in the office until minutes before Harry had gone in. He was left waiting now. His Aunt was being summoned for him. It was not an easy matter as the woman didn't know about their world. She would be told, but with a potion to make sure she could be trusted. If she couldn't, her memories would be erased, and she would pick him up in a muggle police station. It had been agreed though, if she could be, it would be better this way. It would be easier to handle what was happening with the courts.

Lily and James were in the same area. They had not been locked up or questioned. They weren't sure why they hadn't been. They had not been arrested, they were already arrested and out on parole. They did not regret their choice, just wondered what was happening.

Sirius appeared. "What a group."

James smirked. "Came to gloat."

"Thought you would want to know."

Lily was confused. "Know?"

Vernon appeared in cuffs. "I knew it."

Petunia was by his side. "Going to free us."

Sirius smirked. "Why would we?"

Vernon gloated. "Have no proof."

James pointed at Dudley. "He testified."

Petunia looked at her son. "He made a mistake."

Vernon spat. "And Harry…."

Sirius cut him off. "Is testifying as we speak."

Vernon was red. "He never would."

Lily looked at Sirius. "He is?"

Sirius looked at her. "He is scared and sick but he is."

James held his wife. "Thank you."

Sirius reminded them. "It won't help you."

James reminded. "We gave up our freedom, for him."

Sirius knew they were right. They had actually been selfless for once in the matter. They had got arrested, so that the couple would be arrested. He had actually spoken to Kingsley, and Tonks, before he had come to them. They were going to help him put in a word with Amelia. The couple had broken parole but they had done it for good reasons. Sirius was not quite sure why he cared about it at all. But the couple would still be arrested and pay for what they had done. But they would not pay for what they had done to this scum.

Vernon was surprised when he saw his sister coming down the hall towards them. Marge looked really upset, and he understood why. He had no idea how she knew about the world. He knew she would be as angry about this as he was.

Marge looked at her brother. "Is it true?"

Vernon looked at her. "You know what a liar he is."

Petunia nodded. "And freak."

Marge shook her head. "There is only one liar I see, well two."

Vernon was shocked. "I couldn't tell you."

"About what you did to that boy? No, not surprised you didn't."

Vernon was red. 'It is lies."

Marge motioned to her nephew. "Dudley, come."

Dudley went to her. "I am not lying, neither is…."

Marge held him. "I believe you boy. Now you are coming home."

Vernon screamed. "I am your brother."

Marge turned back. "And that is why I know exactly what you are capable of."

Sirius looked at the couple. "She has taken custody until your son reaches seventeen."

Petunia was irate. "He is our son."

Sirius motioned for a guard. "You will be lucky to see freedom before he is in his thirties.'

The couple were taken away to be processed and locked up until their trial. The couple both stood to serve a long sentence on charges of sexual and physical abuse. The physical and sexual bordered on torture, and the violence that was involved, would make the sentence even stiffer. They would be lucky if they got dementors. They would be luckier than muggle prison, what molesters and child abusers would face there.

Remus appeared. "He is done."

Lily turned. "Harry?"

Sirius stopped her. "You aren't…."

Moody appeared with Harry. "It is over."

Remus reached to touch Harry. "Cub…"

Harry pulled away. "No."

Lily tried to step towards him. "Harry."

A voice came from behind. "Harry."

Harry turned. "Molly."

The woman took him into her arms. "It's okay, it's okay."

Lily tried to reach out. "I am here."

Molly looked to Remus. "We will take him home to the Burrow."

Remus nodded. "Thank you."

James stopped. "We want to see…."

Sirius reminded him. "You are not free."

Lily smirked. "Going to throw the book at us."

Moody actually said. "I believe he spoke on your behalf."

The couple thought he was joking but Sirius grunted. "You helped."

The couple was not going to prison or lose their parole it turned out. They were going to be placed in a wizard half way house though. They would be required to do community service at the hospital. And they would not be allowed their wands in the summer time still either. They had faced prison time if Sirius had not spoken for them. It was not something that Sirius wanted to take any credit for though. Sirius and Remus headed for the Burrow, though they remained outside of the house. They wanted to be with heir cub but they were reluctant.

Arthur met them outside. "How did it go?"

Remus explained about his parents. "It was for the best."

Sirius was pale. "Harry will still have to testify."

Arthur sighed. "It took a lot today."

Sirius wen towards the house. "We should…."

Remus stopped him. "We should leave him."

Arthur agreed. "Let Molly work her magic."

Sirius was reluctant. "I want to be there."

"He knows you are there, we are there." Remus assured him.

"But there are some things he just needs a Mum for."

Sirius was reluctant but he agreed to leave Harry there for the rest of the day. They had brought Harry before but had stayed with him. He was reminded, though Remus hated to admit it to, Lily had been right. Harry needed a maternal figure at times in his life. And though he was getting to know Andromeda, it was not the same. As much as he loved the marauders, and they were like dads to him, he still needed Molly. As they left, Harry was in the house with Molly, curled up in the sitting room. He hadn't spoken much, but she held him, and just soothed him. As Harry calmed, he pulled back a bit, and reminded the woman she wasn't his mum. The woman just took him back into her arms.

She held Harry. "You are mine and Arthur's, as much as the marauders. And we are all going to get you through this, I promise."

**AN: Thank you for your continued Support and Reviews. Trial and healing next.**


	12. trial outcome

Sirius had been reluctant but they had left Harry for the night. Ron and Ginny had been sent to the Grangers for the night. They were too upset and Molly didn't wish to agitate Harry more. But Harry had all the older boys. Bill was back for good, had a place in London, and Charlie was staying with him as he looked into a vet program. Percy also had his own place, but all three boys had come home for the night. They had done some maneuvering. Besides the floor with the master and Ginny's room, the only floor with two bedrooms, had Bill and Charlie's old room, and Percy's. Like Ron's, the twin's bedroom was alone on a floor. The twins took Bill and Charlie's double room and Harry was in Percy's for the night. Percy and the older boys had camped further up. Molly had not wanted to overwhelm him, but the brothers wanted to remind Harry how much support and love he had. And though he drew close to the twins, they could see all the brothers helped to remind Harry.

In the morning Harry had a rough goodbye, but he headed to the manor with the marauders. He didn't comment on the fact they were headed back. It had been decided they would remain there until after the trial. Sirius worried when Harry soon disappeared but the others calmed him.

Oddly it was Severus who found him, or Harry found him. "Potter."

Harry eyed him. "I have a name."

"Getting picky are we?"

"It is his…."

Severus grunted. "What can I do for you…..Harry?"

"Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?"

"Earlier."

Severus sighed. "You needed to stop cowering."

"Why?"

"To have them arrested."

"Why help me?"

"I perhaps understand."

Harry eyed him. "How?"

"My father. Never…. But he beat me."

Harry was surprised. "I didn't know."

Severus snarled. "It isn't something I advertise."

Harry went to leave. "I am sorry."

Severus sighed. "Put on an apron."

Harry stopped. "What?"

"If you are going to be down here, you can be of aid."

Harry didn't protest, perhaps out of simple shock. He put on the apron and worked on some slugs as the man motioned for him to do. The man told Harry a bit of his own childhood. He would not go into detail, it was not something he often spoke of. But he told more than he had to even Lucius or Remus. When he mentioned telling a teacher, he saw the spark in Harry's eyes, and knew he had been right. Harry reluctantly admitted he tried to tell a teacher when he was eight. The teacher had called him a liar and had gone to his Uncle instead. Harry went ghastly white and refused to go on when he tried to say what had happened. The terror in the boy's eyes, Severus had never seen the likes of.

Harry worked with the man. He would not tell the man what had happened that night. He had put his memories in the pensieve but he couldn't speak of them. He feared if they made him talk about it in court. He didn't think he could ever put it into words.

Severus motioned. "I need the fig."

Harry handed it. "I am done."

Severus eyed it. "Finer than usual."

Harry shrugged. "Not distracted."

Severus said. "You have some of your dad's talent."

Harry was upset. "He didn't like potions. You said we wouldn't…"

"I said no such thing. But I was not speaking of James."

"You said my dad."

"I was referring to Remus."

"He is not my dad."

"You love them both as dads. That is clear."

Harry looked down. "I do. But they….."

Severus cut him off. "They call you their cub."

Harry was reminded. "Moony."

Severus pressed. "Not just the wolf."

Harry tried to turn back to the potion. "What next?"

"We are done."

Harry took off the apron. "Okay."

Severus stopped him. "They want to be more than your guardians."

Harry stopped in the door but he didn't turn back to look at him. Severus knew he had hit the nail on the head. He had a lot more in common with the boy than Harry could understand. It was not simply the shared abuse. He knew how hard it was to trust people to be there for him. And not just friends. He had trouble when his Aunt had tried to offer him a home, especially after his mother died. For Harry it would be worse. Severus' mother never hit him, and did her best to protect him. Harry had not only been abused by both relatives, but abandoned by his parents as well.

Harry stayed. "They don't."

"They would adopt you."

"I am an adult."

"You are emancipated. But still."

Harry shook his head. "It doesn't change anything."

"You want a family."

"What do you know?"

"You don't want to be a Potter, than don't."

Harry looked at his reflection. "He is always a part of me."

Severus shrugged. "I look like mine."

Harry turned back a bit. "You do?"

Severus nodded. "I am not my father. And neither are you."

Harry was pale. "Him but her eyes."

"You don't need to be."

Harry sighed. "I just want them to leave me alone."

"Perhaps you need to speak to them."

"No."

"They need to know what you have…."

"I can't tell them. I don't want to see them."

Severus thought. "Give them your memories."

Harry was confused. "My memories."

Severus explained what he meant. Not just the memories of the abuse that Harry had suffered, but perhaps a bit too. But the abandonment he felt. Lily's voice he heard when the dementors got close to him. All of the other pain, not simply the abuse he had suffered. Severus had no idea if it would work, but it was worth a shot. If the couple truly understood how their son had been hurt, perhaps they would back off from him. He wasn't certain. He would have thought yes with Lily, but she had changed. Harry didn't look certain of the plan, but he put the memories in Severus' pensieve he brought out. The man swore that he would not look and it was Harry's to choose when he would speak of it.

Harry went to leave but he quietly said. "Thanks."

* * *

Two days later the day had come. Harry would have to be brought to court to speak to Amelia. Lucius would have supplied a lawyer, but Harry had chosen an auror. Sirius was not allowed to be the auror as he was Harry's guardian. They had been trying to press to allow Tonks to be it. But Harry had agreed for Moody to be the auror with him. The old auror had only started to get to know Harry, but was happy to be there. He had been close to Sirius and he cared about the boy as well. He had also been there the first time Harry had to speak. He would accompany the boy.

Draco had got Harry to fly and even ride the day before, but that morning Harry had barely eaten breakfast. Harry had been found out in the stables. Though he sat on a hail bail at the edge of the stall of the horse he had been riding, he had a small gray cat in his arms.

Sirius said quietly. "Harry."

Harry looked up. "I came to see Hedwig. She is….."

Remus saw the owl. "Close as always."

Sirius looked at the cat. "May have to ask my cousin if she will part with that fur ball."

Harry smiled a tiny bit. "Maybe."

Remus hated saying it. "It is time to go."

Harry looked back down. "Ok."

Sirius tried. "Maybe Tonks could…."

"I will be fine with Moody."

Remus motioned. "Everyone will be there."

Sirius led Harry out. "Molly, and all your brothers."

"They don't have to be."

Remus reminded him. "They all love you."

Lucius motioned to the floo. "We should go."

Narcissa saw his surprise. "Blacks stick together."

Harry reminded them. "I am not a Black."

Remus assured them. "Honorary Black, for now."

Harry eyed him. "For now?"

Sirius simply assured him. "For now."

Harry was led into the ministry where he once again had to speak to Amelia. But this time it was not the woman alone. Amelia was head of the department but not a main judge any more. Her brother, Susan's father, was the senior judge on the case. Harry had to face four of them, and while his Aunt and Uncle were not in the room, their attorney was allowed. Moody accompanied Harry into the room. He and Dudley were both made to go through this. Neither would be questioned by the other attorney, simply the judges. Harry was forced to watch a number of his memories play on the wall though. And he was asked a series of questions. For a moment he wished he had allowed Tonks to be with him. But Moody stayed by his side, and place a hand on him. Harry hadn't wanted Tonks in there with him. He knew unlike the courtroom, his memories would be showed here on the wall. He couldn't imagine his family seeing that. Moody was new to his life and it was not the same for him.

Remus and Sirius were pacing as they waited for Harry to be done. They would all have to head to court after lunch. Harry didn't have to go, but they had no doubt he would insist. They planned to head to the coast the next day as promised. They just wanted this over so he could heal.

Tonks was surprised. "Am I seeing things?"

Andromeda agreed. "They aren't allowed."

Lily spoke. "We want to be here for our son."

James agreed. "We have a place."

Sirius snarled. "You are not allowed in this world."

Lily motioned. "Albus got us permission for the day."

Albus agreed. "They should be with their son."

Remus snarled. "He needs none of you near him."

James reminded him. "He needs support."

Fred spoke up. "And he has it, from us."

Bill agreed. "His true parents and big brothers."

Lily looked at them. "You are good friends, but he has no siblings."

James agreed. "Not yet."

Remus stared at them. "You aren't…..."

Lily shook her head. "Not yet."

Any comment was cut off by the arrival of Harry. "Moony."

Remus held him. "I am here cub."

Lily tried to touch him. "We all are."

Sirius motioned. "We will go have lunch."

There was no worry the couple would follow. The couple were in a wizard half way house and worked in the hospital. They were allowed in this world, but had no use of their wand. There were restrictions on where they were allowed to go. Even Diagon they were limited to. They definitely were not allowed in the residential. Albus still had access to Grimmauld, so it was the Malfoy townhouse they headed to for lunch. Harry barely touched his food, but they got him to eat a bit. No one was surprised when he refused to be left behind when they headed back to court.

The afternoon was barely a formality. The evidence from both Harry and his cousin had already been seen and reviewed by the judges. The couple had a chance to speak to their own defense. Unfortunately for them, they had only done themselves more damage.

Sirius held Harry's hand when it ended. "It is nearly over."

Lord Bones announced. "Vernon and Petunia Dursley you have been found guilty of all charges."

Vernon shouted. "This is a farce."

Petunia agreed. "He wanted it."

The man continued. "You have been sentenced to fifteen years in a muggle prison."

Harry was confused. "Muggle? I thought Azkaban."

Sirius explained. "We asked for it."

Remus added. "They will face worse there."

James came to his son. "Harry."

Harry pulled back and looked at Sirius. "Can we got home?"

Sirius kissed his head. "Yes."

Lily stopped them. "Home is with us. We are your parents."

Harry pulled away. "You are not my parents."

"I gave birth to you."

James added. "You are a Potter."

Harry yanked away. "I don't want to be. I want to be a Black."

Albus cleared his throat. "You are emancipated but you still…"

Sirius reminded them. "There is nothing stopping us adopting him."

Lily ran a hand down Harry. "You are our little boy, no matter the name."

"You look like me, and I am sure are just like me."

Harry yanked away. "Never. I wish I could change that."

Remus went to take Harry. "Let's go Harry."

James reminded Sirius. "He can't, and you know it."

Sirius understood. "That is the first mention of a possible blood adoption."

James reminded. "I will never allow it."

Sirius went to leave. "You have no say."

Albus called. "You will find out they do."

Severus looked at Lily. "Leave him be."

She turned to him. "He is my son."

Severus smirked. "If there is anything left of my friend in there, you'd back off."

Lily was so confused by his comment. She was very much the same person that Severus had been friends with. He had once said he was surprised she married and had Harry so young. She was not an old blood, and James not traditional, their marriage had been young for the two of them. But she had been a born mom and loved Harry. The woman who had run from her son and been off as a spy, was not the Lily he had imagined. She had been young to be a mom, and a career mind, but he never expected that of her either. James on the other hand, he had expected little of.

Severus handed her Harry's memories. "Watch these. Perhaps, just perhaps, you may understand just what you have done to your son."

**An: Thanks for the support. Please continue to read and REVIEW**


	13. coastal home

They had spent one last night at Malfoy Manor. The stay there had been good for them all. Harry had responded to the family, even the Malfoys. Draco had a good effect on him, even if goading him. But the marauders knew Harry needed some space and comfort to heal. And they wanted that time with him as well. The others would come visit but the coast was the best for them. The animals had been good for Harry and Sirius had reluctantly made a suggestion himself. He may seem like a child at times, but he was a born dad. He would do anything to make Harry feel better, anything at all. It was one of the reasons he was furious at James and Lily. Harry wasn't his son, but he would have given up the war for his cub.

In the morning Remus went looking for Harry. They were meant to have breakfast with the others before they left for the coast. He was not in the dining room and he knew where Harry would be. Sure enough he found Harry out in the stables.

He was surprised. "With the horse?"

Harry was grooming it. "Draco showed me."

"I would have thought a certain favorite."

Harry motioned to the nearby gate. "Hedwig is here."

Remus shook his head. "I meant the furry variety."

Harry stopped. "I couldn't find her."

"Off hunting."

"You can come in, he won't bite."

"The wolf in me."

Harry laughed. "And Padfoot with cats."

Remus agreed. "He would put up with one for you."

Sirius' voice came. "Put up with what?"

Harry turned to him. "Remus thinking we can make you a cat man."

Sirius growled but said. "Only for you cub, only for you."

Harry assured him. "Padfoot is always my favorite."

Sirius took him into his arms. "Goes both ways cub."

They took Harry into the dining room where the others were waiting to have breakfast with them. Andromeda and Ted would also be moving that morning, and Tonks. They had been staying at the manor for Harry's sake. Andromeda was happy to be openly close to her sister again, but she had her own home. Tonks of course had an apartment for some years in London. But they would all be frequent guests out on the coast as well. The Black family was strong and they closed ranks when a member needed help. And Harry was considered to be a member of it.

Harry ate a bit of the food without any prompting from the others. It was still not much, but they didn't have to force him to eat anything for once. He was quiet, but from time to time Draco managed to pull Harry into a bit of talk. Harry was surprised when they all came to the coast.

Harry was amazed by a sunny house. "Are we sure this is a Black house?"

Remus laughed. "I know, hard to believe."

Narcissa motioned. "The family has more than one side."

Andromeda agreed. "We all add something. And now you."

Harry reminded them. "I am not a Black."

Tonks assured him. "An honorary one."

Narcissa smiled. "We have a house warming gift."

"House warming?"

Tonks brought out a basket. "Though not sure my cousin had not been threatened into agreeing."

Harry was confused until he saw the fur. "Really?"

Sirius growled. "Only for you cub."

Harry took the cat. "I couldn't find her this morning."

Remus admitted. "Padfoot had found her and put her in a basket already."

Harry cradled the cat. "Thank you."

Sirius sat. "We thought it might also be a welcome to the family."

Narcissa agreed. "Though a horse may be more traditional for a Black."

"I am not a Black."

Remus smiled. "Honorary."

"But we could make it official." Sirius said.

Harry was surprised and a bit confused if he was hearing wrong. He knew Severus had mentioned it. He had thought the man was wrong though. Harry was emancipated, which basically made him an adult anyways. He knew the marauders loved him, but this was different. The men were his godfathers and guardians, he was worried they wouldn't want anything more. His own parents hadn't wanted him, why would they? Harry was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the others leave. They thought this was a conversation for the three of them.

Harry didn't look up. "Official?"

Sirius took out papers. "Lucius' lawyer drew these up."

Remus explained. "Adoption papers for both of us."

"Both?"

Sirius nodded. "We're not married, but we both want to."

"We both want to be your dads."

Harry trembled. "Why?"

Sirius assured him. "We love you, we always have."

"We want to give you a real family."

"Why would you ever want me? My own parents didn't."

Sirius growled. "They were selfish fools."

"They have no idea what they gave up."

Sirius knelt. "I would have given up the world to be your dad. Anything cub."

Remus assured him. "It's your choice cub, but we want to give you a family."

Harry was shaking but he asked. "Can I be a Black?"

Sirius laughed a little but nodded. "Yes cub."

Harry took the quill but he stopped again. "You do mean it? You don't have to. I…"

Remus held his hand. "We mean it. We want nothing more."

"We will never change our minds."

Harry signed the forms, as did both men. They were not married, so they adopted him separately. They shared a smile, and hoped one day they'd be a more traditional family. Harry became Harry Black, with the signing of the papers. They knew the doubts though would stay in his mind. He had a long road to healing, and not just from what his relatives did. What his parents had done to him, had scarred him as deeply as anything could. But as they sent off the papers, and took Harry for a tour, they swore they would prove it to him. They meant every word they had said.

Sirius worried they were losing Harry to his thoughts and asked. "What will you name that fur ball?"

* * *

James and Lily had been returned to their life in the half-way house. Albus was looking for a way to have them at school in the fall. He knew he could not simply hire one of them to teach. The school governors had the final say over who was hired to teach. Other staff positions though he had more control. It was how he had hired the likes of Hagrid in the past. They needed a chance to be near their son. Lucius would of course ensure the school governors vetoed them being teachers. Albus though promised he would help them have a place with their son again.

Lily was working a shift at the hospital. She had never considered working in medicine even though some thought she would be a natural. She had always been good charms and potions. But her work in the department of mysteries had been ideal for her. She would get it back one day.

Lily was cleaning when she heard a voice. "Thank you."

A doctor motioned. "Happy to supply you when needed."

She saw Severus. "The greenhouses at school were empty."

"It's not a common plant to be using."

"I have been asked to brew a blood adoption."

The man turned to leave. "Ah, rare enough."

Lily appeared. "What did you say?"

"Lurking are you?"

Lily was red. "Why are you brewing a blood adoption?"

Severus smirked. "I don't recall answering to you."

Lily pushed. "Sev…."

"Do not presume to use that."

"I have called you….."

"That Lily is gone."

"I know the marauders are upset we left Harry but you…."

Severus snarled. "You simply allowed me to believe you dead."

Lily was pale. "You were a spy, you know what had to be done."

Severus went to leave. "I knew how to trust people."

There were people in this world that he had trusted. Like Harry, he had trouble allowing people in or trusting them. Lucius and Remus were two of those people. Lily had been one of the first people though. He had befriended her in the park all those years before. He had thought he knew her better than any. He had almost lost her over the mudblood comment but she forgave him. He always thought she was a fool to marry James. But he would never have expected any of this. Neither she nor the fool seemed to comprehend just how many people they had hurt.

Lily stared at the man and she didn't really understand. He was a spy and he knew what it meant to have to protect people. Severus was never a man to give in to simple emotions like this. It wasn't like he cared about Harry and would be upset for him.

Severus went to pass. "I have work to do."

"What is the potion?"

"It isn't any of your business."

"They can't adopt him."

"I have no idea who you speak of."

"That potion is for my son."

Severus stopped. "You have no son."

"I know I left him, but he is my son."

Severus snarled him. "Should have remembered long ago."

"A life on the run was no life for him. I am back."

"Too late."

"Harry is a Potter and he will…"

"He is no such thing."

"I don't…."

Severus smirked. "Didn't get the papers yet? The adoption papers were filed this morning."

Lily was shocked. "You lie. He would never."

"You obviously don't get the first thing about your son."

Lily was shaking. "He won't let me near him."

"Watch the memories I gave you."

He didn't ask if she had watched as he knew she hadn't. Lily was done her shift, and she headed back to the small flat in the half-way house. Because they were married, her and James had been given a small bachelor suite style flat in the house. She found her husband newly returned. They had lived rough from time to time on the run but they still itched to return to a manor soon. They were reminded it was only for the summer. James was surprised when his wife called for a pensieve. They had both agreed not to watch. But it seems his wife had changed her mind.

Lily drew James into the memories with her. They both expected to see visons of the sexual abuse. And while they did, it was far less than they thought. Instead it was a mix of memories. Lily's heart ached, especially when she saw her son with the dementors.

Lily came out. "He heard my screams?"

"Albus told us. He planted memories."

"He didn't tell me my son would hear that."

James tried to calm her. "Harry had to think us dead."

"He didn't need to believe we died like that."

James held her. "I know Harry is hurt but….."

"He allowed the marauders to adopt him."

James was shocked. "No. He wouldn't."

Lily showed the letter that had arrived. "Here."

James was pale. "We will help him heal."

Lily looked at the memories. "He was so alone."

James sighed. "Maybe we should have allowed the marauders to be with him."

Lily picked up a photo. "He needs a mum. I'm his mum."

James kissed her. "We will remind him."

"Severus had a blood adoption potion."

James smirked. "He can't do it without our permission."

Lily wondered. "He did the formal adoption."

Albus had appeared. "Harry is the last of the Potter line."

Changing his blood line was a different matter, than his name and even his family. Harry was heir, so it was no simple matter. The couple had the right to fight their son taking a blood adoption. Lily was upset at how much pain she had put her son through. Her body ached as she watched the pain he suffered from dementors. Or the emotions when he tried to free Sirius. The nights in his cupboard when he had cried for his mummy, after another session with his Aunt and Uncle. The envy and pain as he watched Molly with her kids, and wanting the woman to hold him like that. James felt the same pain. But they were not about to give up on their son either. They just understood it would be a harder battle.

Albus reminded them simply. "As long as he is your only heir, you have a say. It will simply take time."

James kissed his wife. "We are trying for another. But Harry is our oldest, and surely he will want to know a sister or brother was give him."

**Please continue to read and review.**


	14. news article

Harry had settled into the room that they had chosen for him. It was across the hall from the marauders and had the best view of the ocean. The home definitely was unlike Grimmauld or many Black homes. It was not the location which had made Sirius choose it alone. The home had been a favorite of his and his brother when they were growing up. Some of his happy childhood memories were here playing with his brother and his cousins. He wanted to share those happy memories with Harry. He also thought the place was more homey and peaceful for Harry as well. There was a home in Scotland he thought Harry may like as well. It was a bit dark, but had been Orion's favorite, and Sirius had understood the draw.

Harry looked across the hall at the door to the master bedroom. He knew the men would be sharing a room here. They hadn't had when they were at Malfoy manor. Though they had adopted him separately, Harry wondered if they would marry one day.

Harry had been left to settle in for lunch but he was soon exploring. "Wow."

He heard a voice. "Here you are cub."

"This is amazing."

Sirius came to his side. "It was my grandfather's."

Harry picked up a book. "Doesn't fit the rest of the house."

Sirius agreed. "The house was a favorite of his wife, I believe it came from her family."

Harry wondered. "Did you know him?"

Sirius took him to a painting. "The old man, Arcturus."

Harry smiled. "You look like him."

"Third generation."

Harry wondered. "Did your brother?"

"No he took after our mother, and out grandsire, Pollux."

Harry said. "What was he like?"

"Arcturus? A bit of an old ogre at times but unlike my father, he did have a slight sense of humor."

"A Black with a sense of humor?"

"You though I was alone?"

"I guess Andromeda and Tonks."

Sirius didn't like talking about his parents but he sat and spoke about memories of his childhood. Both his grandfathers had been Blacks. Pollux was very much like his daughter. But Arcturus, when you did not wake him, tended to be a good man. He had told the odd stories and had taught his grandson the secret passages. Sirius knew in fact he had got most of his money from the man. His parents cut him off, and he would not have inherited any of this, if his brother had not died. Alphard had left him his money and possessions, his mother's bachelor younger brother. He had not realized while Alphard was wealthy, he was not as rich as what he left Sirius. Arcturus had left it to Alphard, knowing he named Sirius heir. This house had in fact belonged to Sirius since he was seventeen, it had been left to him through his Uncle, by the old man.

Harry looked at the painting, and found himself asking about Orion. He was worried his godfather would be upset, but Sirius spoke to him. He was surprised to learn that Orion had not been all that bad. Sirius assumed his father was the reason his brother had turned spy.

Harry smiled a little. "You are a lot like him."

"Like who?"

"Your father."

Sirius grunted. "And it was going so well."

Harry shrugged. "Too much alike."

Sirius smiled. "Better watch out."

"Why?"

"I think there is a bit more of him in you."

"I am not really his grandson."

"You are." Sirius reminded him.

"Only on paper, not in blood."

Sirius kissed his head. "In any way you want."

Harry asked. "Could I be really a Black?"

Sirius looked into his eyes. "Do you want to?"

Harry nodded. "I want to be yours."

"It isn't as easy. Because you are the last Potter…."

If his parents were dead, it would have been simple. He would not have anyone who would have a say in the matter. Unfortunately, Lily and James were indeed alive. And as long as they were, they had a say. Sirius could have been blood adopted by William, even if he did not have a brother. Orion could not pass over a child of his own, and choose another heir, not even one of Sirius' cousins. But if Sirius died, or removed himself through blood adoption, there were other Blacks. Unfortunately James was an only child, and Charlus' son had died as a toddler.

Harry sighed. "I guess it was silly."

"We can try and convince them."

"Severus said it doesn't matter if I look like him, but…."

Sirius sighed. "I hate to ever agree with the man…."

Remus appeared. "Lunch is waiting."

Harry went to leave the room. "I am a bit hungry."

Remus kissed Sirius. "What was that about?"

Sirius explained. "I wish there was some way."

"Because you don't want Severus to be right?"

Sirius smirked. "That would be a fringe benefit."

Remus sighed. "Lucius perhaps can offer some advice."

"Slytherins."

Remus just reminded them. "They have both been helpful."

Sirius reluctantly agreed. "I know for you."

Remus kissed him. "And now our son."

Sirius sighed. "I would do anything for him, even ask Severus for help."

Remus assured Sirius that it wasn't all that bad. It was just another reason that Sirius was more a dad to Harry. His distaste for Slytherins was no less than James' in the past. Lucius he had dealt with and got along better with. It was a mix that the man was married to his cousin, and they didn't have the same past. But he knew Severus had helped both Harry, and Moony for many years before. He could put aside any old problems to do what was needed for his godson. His son he reminded himself, not his godson any more. And he knew Lucius was likely key.

Harry turned when Sirius wondered about Harry's amazement at the sea. "I have never seen it."

* * *

Sirius had kept to his word and had turned to Lucius and Severus even for advice. Severus had smirked when he came but he was willing to help. He had been trying to convince Lily to see reason. He cared greatly for Remus, his friend for decades, and he knew what Harry meant to him. Sirius trusted the man because of it. He may never have liked Severus, but he knew he had been a true friend to Remus, and could be trusted. He had helped Remus when Sirius was in prison, and James had been away. Remus had refused to use the house and money Sirius left him to use.

Harry was a bit reluctant but he agreed to go into London with them a few days later. It was the first contact beyond the marauders, since the other Blacks had left the coast. They were going to Diagon for a bit but mainly muggle London, where they had arranged a visit for him.

Harry was wary. "I don't know."

Sirius reminded him. "It's just for a bit."

Remus added. "Then we have a surprise."

Harry tried to smile. "I guess."

Sirius saw Harry's discomfort with the looks. "Just ignore it."

Harry tried. "I should be used to it."

Remus whispered to Sirius. "Worse than usual."

Sirius agreed. "The Potters hit the news even if not the trial."

"More reason we need to convince them."

"It should remove the scar as well."

Remus watched Harry. "I think he could live with the scar."

Sirius motioned. "We came here to distract him."

Remus looked at Harry. "How about ice cream?"

Harry smiled a bit for real. "Yes."

Harry was reminded of the summer before third year. He had stayed on Diagon for two weeks before school. He had spent many an afternoon doing homework outside the parlor. Florian had given him free sundaes, and helped him, he was good with history. Harry smiled when the man saw him and brought Harry one of the sundaes. Like Tom, the man was always friendly with Harry when he saw him. Harry knew that it was genuine. The ice cream went well, and they managed to get through the book store and a bit more.

When they were in the quidditch supply store, Sirius slipped away. Harry noticed he was gone and was worried. This was one store they both enjoyed. Remus tried to assure him, but it was the surprise arrival of Ron and Hermione.

Harry spotted them. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione hugged him. "We missed you."

"The marauders invited us."

Harry returned her hug. "I missed you too."

Remus explained. "Hermione is taking you boys to a movie, and dinner at her house."

Hermione nodded. "My parents have been wanting to meet you for real."

Ron grinned. "Should be cool."

Harry had a tiny grin. "Not worried about meeting the future in laws?"

Hermione laughed as Ron went the color of his hair. "No giving them ideas."

Sirius had seen Lucius in the door and slipped out to speak to him. "News?"

Lucius showed him. "Not the good kind."

Sirius read the page. "This has to be a joke."

Lucius assured him. "I stopped them publishing the article. For now."

Sirius growled. "That insect."

"The newspaper wants a story. The story of the couple being alive is big news."

"What are you suggesting?"

"We beat them to the punch. Harry can give an interview."

Sirius wasn't sure. "I don't know if he can."

"It would be best. And I know the right reporter."

Sirius was surprised by the man's choice. It wasn't actually a reporter per say. Xeno ran his own magazine, one known for its stories about mysterious animals. Xeno's wife, and now since her death, Xeno had written great editorials though. Lucius surprisingly had used the man for help during the war years. Few knew Xeno and his wife had helped the underground during the war. Lucius thought Xeno could write the article, and it would be published both in his magazine and the Prophet. Lucius had contacts with the Prophet, how he managed to stop the article. But he didn't really have a staff reporter that he trusted without a doubt to help him. He also knew Xeno and his daughter were close to the Longbottoms.

Sirius nodded. "I will tell Harry tonight, but after."

Lucius agreed. "I will speak to Xeno."

Sirius handed him back the paper. "If only to stop this, he needs…."

"The story I can't stop forever."

Remus worried when he returned. "Is something wrong?"

Sirius quietly explained on the bus as the others sat apart. "I hope Harry can do it."

Remus was angry. "I can't believe they'd do that to Harry."

"Not sure why anything they do surprises me anymore."

"If they are trying to get their son back, they are going about it in an odd way."

"Not been around Harry to know how much he hates the press."

Remus spat. "Albus more than knows."

"The old man has his own agenda."

"I just wish I knew what it was."

Remus put a hand on him. "He hurt you as much as they did."

Sirius sighed. "I thought of him like a grandfather at times."

They both had, and so had Harry, they were more than aware. Harry had looked up to him and thought he loved him like family. Albus lying to him had been as bad of a betrayal as his parents in a way. Sirius was furious the man had allowed him to rot in prison for over a decade. Not to mention lying about the couple and what he did to Harry. If it was not for Harry and how he was recovering, Sirius would have been on it. He was focussed though on Harry and making him better. But Albus would not be forgotten for his part, by any of them either. For now, they were happy Harry had a good day. He enjoyed his movie, and having dinner with the Grangers. They reluctantly told him Lucius' plan after dinner. They had been worried about ruining the end of a good day, but they knew this needed to be done. Harry was pale but he reluctantly agreed.

Sirius assured him. "I remember Xeno, is a good man. His daughter is younger than you, but I believe her and Neville are friends."

**Please continue to read and review.**


End file.
